Angel or Devil?
by Oppai-san
Summary: Demi membalas dendam atas kematian orang tuanya Shion harus rela menyamar sebagai pelayan di sebuah Diskotik Konoha. Malam itu Shion berniat memberi racun kepada Namikaze Naruto Lelaki tampan berdarah jepang yang menurut Shion bertanggung jawab atas kematian orang tuanya. Naruto yang sudah tau akan niat shion, menyekap shion di rumahnya../Bad Sumary/WARNING:Lemon Inside! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**~ Angel or Devil ~**

Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama, Romance, Ecchi

Rated : M+

Warning : AU, OOC, Miss-typo(s), dont like? dont read then

Pairing : Naruto x Shion

Chapter 1

~ " _Kau Adalah Kelemahanku_ "~

Suasana yang hingar bingar membuat Shion mengeryitkan matanya. Dia tidak suka suasana ramai dan menyesakkan seperti ini. Dia merindukan kamarnya, kamar tenang yang damai, tempat dia bisa duduk dan membaca sambil mendengarkan musik sayup-sayup. Tapi musik yang sangat keras ini hampir melampaui batas toleransinya, ingin rasanya dia pergi dari tempat ini, tapi dia tidak bisa. Lelaki itu, lelaki jahat itu, menurut sumber yang dia dengar akan datang ke tempat ini beberapa saat lagi. Shion mencoba menarik turun rok hitam pendeknya yang mulai terasa tidak nyaman. Seragam waitress ini amat sangat tidak nyaman, dengan belahan dada yang begitu rendah dan rok yang begitu pendek, Shion seperti dipaksa menyamar menjadi orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Tetapi bukankah itu memang tujuannya? Dia tidak ingin lelaki itu mengenalnya, meskipun hal itu sepertinya tidak perlu di takutkannya. Mereka hanya pernah bertemu satu kali, pada pertemuan singkat yang tak disengaja, saat lelaki itu menemui ayahnya di ruang kerjanya.

Saat itu penampilan Shion tidak seperti sekarang, rambutnya masih panjang dengan kacamata berbingkai tebal membingkai wajahnya, bajunya tertutup dan sopan, beda sekali dengan sekarang. Shion mengernyitkan matanya lagi, Aku benar-benar berpenampilan seperti perempuan murahan, desahnya. Suara berisik dari arah pintu masuk mengalihkan perhatian Shion, matanya mencari-cari dan itu dia! Lelaki itu ada di sana, dengan kedatangannya yang begitu heboh dikelilingi banyak sekali bodyguard berbadan kekar. Tanpa sadar Shion mendengus, yah karena dia lelaki jahat yang suka menyakiti orang, dia pasti punya banyak musuh yang ingin membunuhnya. Dengan penasaran Shion menjinjitkan kakinya, berusaha melihat dengan jelas sosok lelaki itu, **Namikaze Naruto**. Sosok yang ditakuti dalam dunia bisnis karena tidak segan-segan menggilas siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Siapapun yang berani melawan Namikaze Naruto, akan berakhir dalam tragedi. Seperti ayahnya, seperti seluruh keluarganya. Desah Shion pahit.

Dulu keluarga Shion adalah keluarga berada, ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses di bidang konversi kelapa sawit. Kebun mereka ada berhektar-hektar di luar pulau, dan mereka sangat kaya. Bagi Shion keluarga mereka adalah keluarga bahagia, meskipun ibunya adalah wanita lemah yang sakit-sakitan, tapi selain itu dia adalah ibu yang sempurna. Pikiran Shion menerawang di saat-saat bahagia itu, saat dia, ayahnya dan ibunya berkumpul bersama di meja makan, menyantap sarapan pagi bersama ayah dan ibunya yang penuh cinta. Ayahnya akan bercerita tentang pengalamanpengalaman dalam perjalanan bisnisnya, dan ibunya akan menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan memuja. Semua terasa begitu bahagia, semua terasa begitu sempurna. Sampai kemudian Namikaze Naruto datang dalam kehidupan mereka. Namikaze Naruto tertarik dengan perkembangan pesat bisnis ayah Shion dan berpikiran untuk menjalin suatu hubungan kerjasama. Pada awalnya, ayahnya tidak tertarik, dia sudah cukup puas dengan bisnis yang dijalankannya sendiri. Tapi Naruto tidak menyerah, dengan berbagai cara dia berusaha mendekati ayahnya. Dan entah kenapa ayahnya akhirnya menyerah ke dalam kuasa Namikaze Naruto, ke dalam kuasa iblis kegelapan yang ketika mencengkeram tidak akan melepaskannya lagi. Naruto menghancurkan keluarganya secara harfiah, entah kenapa kepemilikan ayahnya atas bisnis itu dimentahkan begitu saja, semuanya diambil oleh Naruto dan dikendalikan di bawah tangannya. Ayahnya tidak punya hak apa-apa lagi selain jatah bulanan untuknya dan keluarganya. Keluarga Shion jatuh miskin seketika. Rumah mewah mereka disita paksa, mereka harus pindah ke rumah mungil sederhana. Mereka berusaha memenuhi kebutuhan sendiri, tanpa pelayan-pelayan yang biasanya selalu siap sedia melayani kebutuhan mereka. Shion kuat menanggung itu semua, tetapi ibunya tidak. Ibunya dari kecil terbiasa bergelimang kekayaan, seperti putri raja. Sampai menikah dengan ayahnyapun, ayahnya terbiasa memperlakukannya seperti Ratu dengan banyak pelayan yang mengelilinginya. Ibunya sudah hancur ketika dipaksa memasak sendiri dengan tangannya yang rapuh dan tidak terampil itu – karena tidak pernah memasak seumur hidupnya. Dan makin hancur ketika mereka makin miskin, makin menderita. Akhirnya penderitaan itu tak tertanggungkan lagi bagi ibunya, dia mulai sakit-sakitan… semakin kurus, semakin sering menangis di malam-malam sepi. Lalu suatu pagi, ibunya meninggal begitu saja. Shion masih ingat ketika dia berdiri di samping ayahnya yang membeku menatap wajah ibunya yang kurus dan pucat. Ekspresinya seperti tertidur, dan merasa sedih karena menyadari kenyataan bahwa ibunya mungkin lebih bahagia sekarang setelah meninggal dunia. Sepeninggal ibunya, Ayahnya hancur. **Hancur Total**.

Dia mulai mabuk-mabukan, kadang berteriak-teriak dan menangis sendirian di malam-malam sepi. Hingga pada suatu hari, ayahnya mengendarai mobil mereka, satu-satunya harta mereka yang masih tersisa, dan menabrakkan diri pada tembok pembatas jalan hingga mobil itu terguling beberapa kali. Ayahnya tewas seketika di tempat. Polisi mengatakan bahwa kandungan alkohol di darah ayahnya sangat tinggi, hingga dapat dikatakan, ayahnyalah yang membunuh dirinya sendiri. Shion menjadi sebatang kara dan rasa dendam yang terpendam dalam hatinya makin menyeruak setelah

kematian kedua orang tuanya. Semua ini berakar dari Namikaze Naruto. Sejak lelaki itu muncul di keluarganya, semuanya hancur dan musnah. Shion harus membalas dendam, dengan cara apapun, untuk membalaskan kesedihan ibunya, dan kematian sia-sia ayahnya. Sejak itu, dia menyelidiki semua hal tentang Namikaze Naruto, di mana dia tinggal, bagaimana jadwalnya, apa kesukaannya. Semua informasi itu dikumpulkannya baik-baik dan disusunnya. Ketika Shion mendapat informasi, bahwa Naruto sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan kekasihkekasihnya di klub kelas atas ini, Klub Konoha. Tanpa pikir

panjang, Shion meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai guru di taman kanak-kanak, pindah dari tempat tinggalnya dan melamar sebagai waitress di sini.

Semua butuh pengorbanan, Shion menyadari bahwa pembalasan dendam butuh pengorbanan besar. Seperti ketika dia harus berdandan sebagai wanita murahan dengan rok mini dan baju seksi. Kadang malam demi malam harus menahan diri dari siksaan kegaduhan dan hingar bingar musik, ataupun harus menahan hati karena banyaknya lelaki lelaki genit yang selalu berpikir bahwa dia wanita murahan yang bisa dibeli. Semua butuh pengorbanan, mahal

harganya. Tapi Shion merasa itu akan sebanding dengan kepuasan yang akan dia dapatkan nanti. Kepuasan untuk membunuh lelaki itu dalam siksaan menyakitkan, seperti yang dilakukan lelaki itu pada ayah dan ibunya.

Dia sudah mengoleskan racun yang tidak akan terdeteksi, di

dasar gelas yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuk Namikaze Naruto malam ini. Namikaze Naruto tidak mau menggunakan gelas yang sama dengan orang lain. Gelasnya ekslusif, khusus hanya dipakai dirinya, dan tadi siang ketika berpurapura membersihkan bar, Shion menyelinap ke tempat penyimpanan khusus itu dan mengoleskan racun yang tidak terdeteksi ke gelas tersebut. Seteguk saja minuman dari gelas yg sudah diolesi racun itu ditelan oleh Namikaze Naruto, maka seluruh dendamnya akan terbalaskan.

Naruto merasa muram malam ini. Entah kenapa, dia sedang ingin menghajar seseorang, atau kalau perlu, membunuh seseorang. Malam ini dia datang ke klub bukan untuk bersenang-senang, tetapi untuk mencari masalah. Dengan dikelilingi para bodyguard yang selalu siap menjaganya, meskipun sebenarnya tidak perlu, karena Naruto menguasai beberapa keahlian bela diri. Tetapi ketika kau punya uang banyak, memang lebih baik jika kau membiarkan orang lain melakukan segala sesuatunya untukmu. Pemilik Klub sendiri yang menyambutnya. Tentu saja, mengingat betapa besar hutangnya kepada Naruto. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh lelaki gendut itu menggiringnya ke kursi VIP terbaik.

"Anda bisa memilih siapapun untuk menemani Anda," gumam si pemilik Klub dengan nada menjilat.

Naruto menatap ke sekeliling dengan tak berminat, menatap semua perempuan di sana yang hampir-hampir seperti semut mengelilinginya, dengan tatapan berharap untuk dipilih. Terlalu murahan, gumamnya dalam hati. Semua manusia di dunia ini murahan dan penjilat. Naruto memutuskan tidak memilih siapapun, ketika tatapan matanya terpaku pada perempuan itu. Perempuan yang tampak salah tempat di klub malam mewah ini. Mengenakan baju luar biasa seksi, tetapi tampak tidak nyaman di dalamnya. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum jahat muncul di bibirnya,

"Aku mau dia," gumamnya sambil menunjuk perempuan itu.

Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada malas yang tenang,tetapi gaungnya terdengar ke seluruh ruangan. Entah kenapa suasana hiruk pikuk itu menjadi hening. Dan Shion merasakan semua tatapan tertuju padanya. Pada dirinya yang sedang bersandar di meja bar, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Dengan gugup Shion menegakkan tubuhnya, berusaha membalas tatapan mata semua orang, lalu matanya terpaku pada mata itu. Mata biru saffire sehingga nyaris bening, menyebabkan pupil matanya tampak begitu dingin dan tajam.

"Cepat kesana. Dia menginginkanmu," sang bartender yang berdiri di belakangnya berbisik kepadanya, seolah takut kalau Shion tidak cepat-cepat menuruti keinginan Naruto, akan berakibat fatal. Shion mengernyit pada Naruto, mencoba menantang mata laki-laki itu, yang masih menatapnya dengan begitu tajam tanpa ekspresi.

"Apakah… apakah.." Shion berdehem karena suaranya begitu

serak, "Apakah Anda ingin dibawakan minuman?"

Naruto hanya menatapnya beberapa saat yang menegangkan, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bawakan satu, minumanku yang biasa" ucap Naruto

Secepat kilat sang bartender meracik minuman kesukaan Naruto, minuman yang biasa. Tangan Shion gemetar ketika menerima nampan minuman itu.

' _Sedikit lagi Shion'_ gumam Shion mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

' _Sedikit lagi semua dendammu akan terbalaskan… sedikit lagi….'_ Shion mengucapkan kata-kata itu bagaikan doa, dengan langkah gemetar dia mendekati Naruto yang duduk bagaikan sang raja, menunggunya. Diletakkannya gelas itu di meja depan Naruto.

' _Semoga kau lekas meminumnya dan lekas mati'_. Doa Shion dalam hati

Tetapi sepertinya Tuhan masih menginginkan Naruto hidup, karena lelaki itu terlihat tidak tertarik untuk menyentuh minumannya. Matanya malahan tertuju pada Shion dan memandangnya tajam.

"Duduk." Naruto menjentikkan jarinya. Melirik tempat di sebelahnya. Sekujur tubuh Shion mengejang menerima perintah yang begitu arogan. Tanpa sadar matanya memancarkan kebencian, siapa lelaki ini berani-beraninya memerintahnya seperti ini?

Ketika Shion termenung, seorang waitress lain dengan gugup mendorongnya supaya duduk, menuruti permintaan Naruto. Sehingga dengan terpaksa Shion duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Siapa namamu?" , Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Shion, sama sekali tidak melirik gelas minuman di mejanya. Shion sudah siap dengan pertanyaan ini, nama samarannya,

"Sara,. Uzumaki Sara" Jawabnya kaku Naruto mengernyit menatapnya dengan seksama, lalu jemari panjang itu tiba-tiba terulur dan menarik dagu Shion

mendekat, supaya dia bisa mengamati wajah Shion dengan cermat,

"Aku tidak pernah melihat wajahmu sebelumnya di sini"

"Eh… dia… dia pegawai baru kami, Naruto-sama, maafkan ketidaksopanannya, saya belum pernah mengajarinya bagaimana membawakan minuman untuk tamu sepenting Anda," sang pemilik klub menyela dengan gugup. Wajahnya tampak cemas melihat Shion melayani tamu pentingnya dengan setengah hati. Dengan pandangan memarahi dia memperingatkan Shion,

"Ayo Sara perkenalkan dirimu kepada Naruto-sama, Naruto-sama telah memilihmu untuk menjadi pelayan minumannya. Itu merupakan suatu kehormatan

untukmu, harusnya kau berterima kasih" Perintah itu membuat Shion menegakkan dagunya dengan angkuh,

"Saya sudah memperkenalkan diri saya, dan saya sudah membawakan minuman untuk Naruto-sama yang terhormat, karena itu saya akan pergi," jawab Shion ketus, sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya, toh misinya sudah tercapai. Gelas minuman beracun itu sudah ada di meja Naruto, dan sebentar lagi Naruto akan mati karena sesak napas. Tetapi sebelum Shion sempat berdiri, Naruto meraih jemarinya dan menariknya kencang, supaya terduduk lagi. Kali ini di pangkuan Naruto.

"Apa… apaaan hmmpht-.," Suaranya terhenti ketika bibir yang keras dan dingin itu tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya. Shion memberontak ketika menyadari bahwa Naruto sedang memagut bibirnya dengan ciuman yang basah dan panas.

Ciuman itu sungguh tak sopan karena bibir dingin Naruto tanpa permisi langsung memagut bibirnya, melumatnya tanpa ditahan-tahan. Lidahnya langsung menyeruak masuk merasakan keseluruhan diri Shion, menghisapnya,

menikmatinya, dan menggilasnya tanpa ampun. Sekujur tubuh Shion terasa terbakar, panas karena amarah dan demam kerena gairah. Lelaki ini sudah jelas-jelas sangat ahli ketika mencumbu perempuan, sehingga Shion yang

belum berpengalamanpun terbawa oleh gairahnya, mengalahkan kebenciannya. Tetapi pikiran bahwa lelaki ini telah memanfaatkan begitu banyak wanita demi memuaskan rasa arogan dan kekuasaannya membuat Shion merasa muak. Dan tiba-tiba muncul kekuatan dari dalam dirinya untuk mendorong laki-laki itu menjauh dan menamparnya sekuat tenaga.

 _Plakk!_

Suasana di klub itu menjadi sangat hening. Luar biasa hening. Bahkan musik yang hiruk pikuk itupun terhenti karena semua orang berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya dan menatap ke arah Shion, yang berdiri dengan terengah-engah berhadapan dengan Naruto yang membatu duduk di sofa VIPnya. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah tangan kasar mencengkeram lengan Shion. Begitu menyakitkan hingga membuat Shion menjerit,

"Kurang ajar kau ! berani-beraninya menampar Naruto-sama," teriak sebuah suara berat dan kasar. Shion menoleh dan mendapati dirinya ditelikung oleh lelaki berbadan besar yang sepertinya salah satu bodyguard Naruto. Lengan lelaki itu yang besar dan kuat menahannya sampai tangannya terasa kaku dan sakit. Tapi Shion tidak menyerah, dia meronta sekuat tenaga, mencakar, dan menggigit lengan yang tetap terasa sekeras batu itu. Napasnya terengah-engah dan wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah dan rasa malu karena sebagai perempuan kekuatannya begitu tak berdaya menahan dominasi kekuatan laki-laki.

"Lepaskan dia," suara dingin Naruto terdengar di keheningan. Orang-orang masih diam menunggu, memusatkan perhatian kepada apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki yang terkenal luar biasa kejam itu pada perempuan yang berani menamparnya. Seketika itu juga, bodyguard Naruto yang berbadan kekar melepaskan Shion, membuatnya hampir terjatuh karena kelelahan meronta-ronta. Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan di bawah tatapan mata banyak orang yang menanti. Naruto masih berdiri dengan wajah dingin tak berekspresi sambil mengusap pipinya, bekas tamparan Shion.

"Berapa hargamu?," suara Naruto terdengar datar dan dingin, Mata Shion membelalak, harga? Apa yang dibicarakan lelaki ini? Matanya melirik ke gelas minuman Naruto yang sudah diracuninya di meja. Semuanya berantakan, serunya menahan kekesalan pada dirinya sendiri. Semua gara-gara dia tidak bisa menahan kebenciannya. Seharusnya ketika Naruto melecehkannya dia bisa menahan diri dan berpurapura menjadi perempuan gampangan, seharusnya dia mau berkorban menahan perasaannya. Setidaknya ketika dia menurut, Naruto mungkin akan merasa senang dan lengah, lalu meminum minumannya itu dan mati. Tetapi sekarang semua sudah terlambat, Naruto tampak tidak tertarik lagi pada minumannya dan tertarik sepenuhnya kepada Shion. Lagipula Shion tidak bisa berpura-pura menyukai Naruto, kebenciannya terlalu dalam pada lelaki itu. Koyuki, primadona di bar ini mendekati Naruto dengan tatapan

merayu. Dialah yang biasanya dipilih Naruto untuk menemani lelaki itu minum ketika Naruto berkunjung, dan sekarang hatinya dipenuhi kecemburuan karena Naruto tampak begitu tertarik kepada anak baru itu. Padahal kalau dilihat dari kecantikannya, anak baru itu jauh lebih jelek daripada

dirinya,

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun," Koyuki menyentuhkan tangannya di kerah baju Naruto, "Perempuan jelek itu tidak akan bisa memuaskanmu, lebih baik biarkan aku yang menemani,,,,, aduhhh!" Koyuki mengaduh karena Naruto merenggut tangannya yang meraba kerah baju Naruto. Jemari Naruto mencengkeramnya dengan kekuatan tak ditahan-tahan lagi, menyakitinya hingga terasa menusuk ke tulang.

"Menyingkir," gumam Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh pada Koyuki, lalu menghempaskan tangan Koyuki dengan kasar sehingga tubuh Koyuki terdorong menjauh. Sambil meringis menahan nyeri dan kesakitan Koyuki lekas-lekas menjauh.

"Nah," Naruo memusatkan mata dinginnya kembali ke Shion,

"Katakan berapa hargamu, dan aku akan membayarnya"

' _Aku harus memiliki perempuan ini_ '. Naruto memutuskan dalam hati. Aku harus memilikinya segera. Tuhan tahu dia sudah berusaha menyelamatkan perempuan ini. Tetapi entah kenapa perempuan satu ini memiliki tekad yang kuat untuk mencelakainya, hingga lupa bahwa dia sudah menantang lelaki paling berbahaya. Mata Naruto melirik gelas yang diletakkan Shion di mejanya, dia tahu kalau dia diracuni. Shion terlalu tidak berpengalaman

dalam usaha pertamanya membunuh orang. Tangannya gemetaran dan matanya gugup, berkali-kali melirik ke gelas minuman itu. Dan juga nama palsu yang menggelikan itu. Shion bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa penyamarannya sudah

terbongkar dari awal. Sebenarnya tadi Naruto memutuskan untuk menertawakan

Shion diam-diam, dengan pura-pura akan meminum minuman beracun itu. Tapi bibir ranum itu, dan penampilan Shion yang luar biasa seksi memunculkan sisi iblis dalam dirinya, sisi Iblis yang kehausan. Mungkin sudah waktunya perempuan yang satu ini menerima pelajaran atas kenekatannya.

Shion tertegun marah mendengar pelecehan Naruto atas dirinya. Berapa harganya? Hah! Dia pikir dia raja yang bisa membeli apa saja yang dia mau?

Lelaki iblis ini harus diajari, bahwa meskipun banyak perempuan yang bertekuk lutut di kakinya dan memohonmohon untuk dimilikinya, ada perempuan yang tidak sudi disentuh olehnya.

Dengan marah Shion mendongakkan dagunya menantang Naruto,

"Saya lebih memilih mati daripada menjual diri kepada Kau!" gumamnya kasar Suara di seluruh klub itu langsung dipenuhi dengungan gelisah menanti rekasi Naruto. Tidak disangka-sangka Naruto tersenyum. Lalu melirik ke arah bodyguardnya

"Tidak ada sesuatupun yang bisa menolak kalau aku ingin memilikinya," gumamnya datar dan memberikan isyarat tangannya kepada para bodyguardnya.

Semuanya berlangsung cepat, Shion tidak sempat lari ataupun panik, karena tiba-tiba bodyguard Naruto yang berbadan paling besar, merenggutnya kasar, mengangkatnya, lalu membantingnya di pundaknya seperti sekarung beras Sekejap dipenuhi rasa pusing karena posisi kepalanya dibalik mendadak, Shion tersadar bahwa dia sudah diangkat keluar dari klub itu. Sekuat tenaga Shion mencoba memberontak. Tangannya memukul-mukul punggung bodyguard itu dan kakinya menendang-nendang keras sambil berteriak-teriak

menahan marah dan frustasi. Tetapi tubuh bodyguard itu sekeras batu, tidak bereaksi atas pemberontakan Shion. Percuma meminta tolong, karena Shion yakin tidak akan ada yang berani menolongnya. Semua pengunjung klub yang pengecut itu hanya menatap kejadian di depan mereka dengan muka bodohnya. Sang pemilik klub masih memandang takjub Naruto yang melenggang dengan santai meninggalkan ruangan dengan Shion yang meronta-ronta dan

menjerit-jerit dalam gendongan bodyguardnya.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir Shion diturunkan. Sedetik setelah dia diturunkan, Shion berlari sekuat tenaga berusaha menjauh. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah, tangan sekeras batu itu menangkapnya lagi. Shion meronta tapi tak bisa berontak, dengan frustasi dia menggigit sekuat tenaga tangan yang mendekapnya itu. Sang bodyguard mengaduh sambil mengumpat-umpat, sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap kegaduhan di depannya sambil terkekeh geli.

Shion mencoba berontak, menggigit, dan menendang sampai kelelahan. Dia menatap Naruto terengah-engah dengan pandangan penuh kebencian, masih dalam cengkeraman kuat tangan bodyguard Naruto. Naruto membalas tatapannya dengan senyum manis yang jahat,

"Kalau kau berjanji mau bersikap baik, mungkin aku akan menawarimu tempat yang nyaman, di sebelahku di dalam mobil"

"Mati saja kau!," sembur Shion penuh kemarahan.

Naruto terkekeh lagi,

"Oke, kalau kau yang minta," dengan isyarat anggukan kepala, Naruto memberi perintah pada para bodyguardnya,

"Masukkan dia ke bagasi"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~ To Be Continued ~


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Angel or Devil ~**

Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama, Romance, Ecchi

Rated : M+

Warning : AU, OOC, Miss-typo(s), dont like? dont read then

Pairing : Naruto x Shion

Chapter 2

~ _Panas Membara_ ~

Perjalaanaan itu terasa menyiksa dan panjang. Tubuh Shion dilempar begitu saja dengan kasar oleh bodyguard Naruto ke bagasi dan dikunci dari luar. Shion berusaha menendang, berteriak, meronta, tetapi pada akhrnya dia kelelahan dan kehabisan oksigen. Menyadari bahwa ruang bagasi ini begitu sempit dan pengap dengan asupan oksigen yang makin menipis, Shion terdiam. Ia berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar keras, campur aduk antara rasa takut dan ingin tahu, akan dibawa kemanakah dirinya ? Lama sekali Shion menunggu, sampai akhirnya mobil itu melambat. Terdengar suara pintu gerbang yang berat dibuka, lalu mobil itu melaju lagi, melambat, dan kemudian berhenti. Suara pintu mobil dibanting. Dan syukurlah, ada gerakan membuka bagasi. Shion bersiap melompat dan menyerang siapa saja yang membuka pintu bagasi itu, lalu kabur. Ah ya Tuhan, semoga semudah itu.

Pintu bagasi terbuka sedikit dan secercah cahaya masuk melalui celah yang hanya dibuka sempit.

"Shion," itu suara Naruto dan lelaki itu memanggil namanya. Wajah Shion langsung pucat pasi. Lelaki itu sejak awal sudah mengetahui penyamarannya!

"Aku akan membuka pintu bagasi ini, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk bersikap tenang dan tidak memberontak," Ada seberkas senyum di suara Naruto. Kurang ajar. Lelaki itu pasti dari tadi sudah menertawakan kebodohannya!,

"Kau ada di rumahku, dan perlu kau tahu, para pengawalku sangat tidak ramah. Kusarankan kau turun dengan sikap penurut dan tenang, demi dirimu sendiri, karena para pengawalku mungkin akan melukaimu kalau kau bertindak bodoh" Rumah Naruto. Shion memejamkan matanya frustrasi. Dari informasi yang dia dapatkan, rumah Naruto yang terletak di atas tanah begitu luas di kawasan elite pinggiran kota. Rumah itu dipagari dengan pagar tinggi di sekelilingnya dan setiap akses masuk dijaga oleh pengawal-pengawal Naruto. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa masuk ke area rumah ini tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto. Begitupun, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa keluar dari rumah ini tanpa seizin Naruto.

"Bagaimana Shion? Apakah kau berjanji untuk bersikap baik, dan aku akan mengeluarkanmu secara manusiawi. Atau kau memilih bertindak bodoh lalu mungkin aku akan mengikatmu dalam karung dan kusekap di gudang," suara Naruto di luar menyadarkan Shion dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?," gumam Shion penuh keberanian.

Terdengar suara Naruto terkekeh di luar sana,

"Menurutmu kenapa Shion? Apa kau pikir aku semudah itu diracuni di tempat umum? Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau selama ini mengendus endus mencari kesempatan untuk membalaskan dendammu?" Suara Naruto terdengar dekat

"Kau sudah bermain api," bisiknya, "Sekarang saatnya kau untuk terbakar."

Pintu bagasi itu terbuka tiba-tiba dan Shion belum siap meronta. Lagipula, percuma meronta. Di belakang Naruto yang berdiri dengan pongahnya, ada beberapa bodyguard dengan tubuh kekar bertampang seperti batu. Dan melihat tampang dan penampilan mereka, Shion tahu, mereka tidak akan segan-segan melukainya kalau Shion berbuat sesuatu yang sekiranya akan mencelakakan majikan mereka. Naruto mundur selangkah, lalu mengulurkan tangannya setengah membungkuk,

"Silahkan tuan puteri, biarkan aku membantumu keluar," gumamnya mengejek.

Shion menatap tangan itu lalu menggeram marah. Kurang ajar sekali iblis yang satu ini! Dengan marah, ditepiskannya tangan Naruto dan dia berusaha keluar sendiri dari bagasi sempit itu meskipun sedikit kesulitan karena kaki dan tangannya kaku dilipat di ruangan sempit dan menempuh perjalaanan entah berapa puluh kilo. Akhirnya Shion berhasil berdiri keluar dari bagasi, dengan sepenuh harga dirinya. Naruto mengamati Shion dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan tatapan melecehkan, lalu senyum muncul lagi di sudut bibirnya.

"Mari, silahkan masuk. Selamat datang di rumahku," setengah memaksa lelaki itu mencengkeram lengan Shion yang kaku lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Bagian depan ruang tamu Naruto sangat megah, dengan arsitektur gaya lama yang entah kenapa bisa tampak modern. Lantai marmernya berkilauan dengan warna gading, dan pilar-pilar besar di ruang tamu dengan warna serupa begitu menjulang tinggi, dipadukan dengan nuansa warna merah dan emas. Naruto membawa Shion menuju ke sebuah tangga besar melingkar berwarna putih dan sekali lagi setengah menyeretnya menaiki tangga. Mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih,

"Kau akan tinggal di kamar ini mulai sekarang," gumam Naruto datar.

Shion membelalakkan mata, dan metanap tajam kepada Naruto

"Atas dasar apa kau memutuskan aku harus tinggal di mana. Aku mau pulang"

Bibir Naruto masih menyiratkan senyum, tapi matanya tidak. Mata itu bersinar dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin,

"Kau tidak bisa pulang. Sekarang, ini adalah rumahmu. Bersamaku" Dengan cepat lelaki itu merengkuh pundak Shion, dan detik itu Shion menyadari bahwa lelaki itu akan menciumnya. Secepat mungkin dia memalingkan muka, mencoba memberontak, hingga bibir Naruto hanya mendarat di pelipisnya. Cengkeraman Naruto di pundaknya makin kuat sehingga terasa menyakitkan

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memilikimu. Dan satusatunya cara kau lepas dariku adalah ketika aku memutuskan untuk melepaskanmu, atau ketika kau… Mati," dengan kalimat penutupnya yang begitu kejam, Naruto membuka pintu putih itu, dan mendorong Shion masuk. Lalu menguncinya dari luar, meninggalkan Shion yang menggedor gedor dan menendang-nendang pintu itu dari dalam dengan histeris.

"Menurutmu apakah dia sudah siap untukku?," Naruto mengenakan jubah tidurnya, sutera hitam, dan duduk di sofa di dalam kamarnya. Hidangan lengkap tersedia untuknya di meja. Dengan tenang, lelaki itu menyesap anggurnya, lalu menatap Iruka, pengawal pribadinya sekaligus orang kepercayaannya yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah khasnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Saya pikir dia sudah siap, bukan untuk menyerah kepada Anda, tetapi siap membunuh anda. Tatapan matanya adalah tatapan pembunuh yang penuh kebencian" Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Iruka itu,

"Ya, tatapan matanya membakar, penuh kebencian.," Naruto menyesap anggurnya lagi, memejamkan matanya "Tapi kau tahu bagaimana aku sangat ingin memilikinya malam ini"

"Ya saya tahu," jawab Iruka tenang, "Apakah Anda akan memaksanya…?"

"Aku tidak suka memaksa perempuan, kau tentu tahu" Naruto terbiasa dikelilingi perempuan yang menyerahkan diri padanya. Tidak ada seorang perempuanpun yang mampu menolak pesona Namikaze Naruto. Dengan rambut pirang terang yang sedikit panjang, mata biru saffire dan wajah aristrokatnya hampir bisa dikatakan sempurna seperti malaikat… Kalau saja matanya tidak begitu dingin, tanpa perasaan dan menyimpan kebencian mendalam, menakutkan. Naruto bagaikan iblis yang terperangkap dalam raga malaikat.

"Aku ingin dia menyerahkan dirinya padaku dengan sukarela" Tentu saja. Gumam Iruka dalam hati. Kata-kata Naruto bagaikan perintah baginya.

Obat ini sangat keras, dan tidak bisa digunakan untuk main-main. Iruka mengamati bubuk putih dalam wadah kecil di depannya. Sangat keras, sekaligus sangat efektif. Dan kalau perempuan itu meminumnya, maka perempuan itu akan menyerah pada Naruto, dan menyenangkan tuannya. Dengan gerakan pelan penuh perhitungan, Iruka mencampurkan bubuk putih tanpa rasa itu ke dalam minuman Shion. Obat ini akan membuat perempuan tersiksa, meminta dipuaskan. Kalau tidak ada yang memuaskannya, perempuan itu akan merasa seluruh tubuhnya terbakar, kesakitan. Dan Iruka yakin, Shion akan meminta, bahkan memohon-mohon pada tuannya malam ini. Malam ini perempuan itu akan menyerah dalam tanganmu, Tuanku. Iruka tersenyum dalam hati, menanti apa yang akan terjadi.

Sudah hampir satu jam Shion dikurung di dalam kamar ini, kamar mewah bernuansa putih, di karpet, di ranjang, di semua furniture-nya. Kamar ini dibuat untuk perempuan, dan Shion merasa jijik membayangkan bahwa mungkin kekasih-kekasih Naruto yang sebelumnya juga ditempatkan di ruangan ini. Salah seorang pengawal Naruto yang bertampang paling dingin, setengah jam yang lalu masuk, membawa nampan makanan, meletakkannya di meja. Lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa pergi dan mengunci kembali pintu itu dari luar. Dan selama setengah jam yang panjang itu pula, Shion mencoba setengah mati untuk tidak melirik pada nampan yang sangat menggoda itu. Perutnya keroncongan, dan dia merasa haus. Dia belum makan dari siang karena terlalu gugup merencanakan pembalasan dendamnya pada Naruto, dan sekarang dia kena batunya.

Aroma makanan itu terasa begitu menggoda, aroma manis dan gurih masakan yang masih panas. Mungkin jika aku mengintip sedikit apa makanannya…..tidak! Shion menghardik dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Dia tidak akan makan, lebih baik dia mati kelaparan daripada harus menyerah pada kekuasaan Naruto. Tapi jika hanya minum mungkin tidak apa-apa. Shion melirik haus pada minuman di nampan itu. Sari jeruk segar yang tampak begitu menggoda. Akhirnya Shion menyerah. Dia haus sampai terasa mau pingsan, dan dia harus minum, kalau tidak dia mungkin akan benar-benar pingsan. Shion tidak boleh pingsan, dia harus mencari cara untuk melarikan diri dari kamar ini, dari rumah ini. Dengan cepat disambarnya gelas itu, diminumnya langsung berteguk-teguk karena begitu hausnya. Aliran dingin air itu terasa begitu segar ketika membasahi kerongkongannya. Tanpa sadar segelas minuman itu tandas sudah, Shion meletakkan gelas itu dengan pelan, sedikit merasa bersalah. Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tidak menyesal. Dia merasa lebih baik. Sekarang dia bisa memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari rumah ini, Mata Shion berputar, ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari cara untuk melarikan diri. Ada jendela besar di ujung sana, yang dilapisi gorden berwarna putih, mungkin Shion bisa mencari cara keluar dari sana. Dengan hati-hati Shion melangkah ke arah jendela itu untuk memeriksanya, tetapi seketika itu juga hatinya kecewa. Jendela itu sudah dilapisi kaca tebal, dan penuh dengan teralis besi yang sangat kuat. Lagipula Shion baru menyadari bahwa dia ada di lantai dua, kalaupun dia bisa membuka jendela itu, dia harus mencari cara agar bisa turun dari lantai dua dengan selamat. Shion mencoba berpikir, dia belum memeriksa kamar mandi yang ada di ujung kamar, mungkin ada jalan keluar dari sana yang lolos dari pengawasan. Dengan cepat dia melangkah ke kamar mandi, tetapi langkahnya terhuyung. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa pening, dan seluruh tubuhnya menggelenyar…. Kepanasan… Ada apa ini? Shion meraba dahinya sendiri, terasa panas, Apakah dia demam? Napas Shion terengah, semuanya terasa panas….. terasa panas… Shion sangat butuh….

Naruto membuka pintu kamar tempat Shion dikurung dengan pelan. Sudah larut malam, dan Naruto tidak mengharapkan Shion masih bangun. Kamar itu gelap dan remang-remang, tapi mata Naruto menangkap nampan makanan yang masih utuh, hanya minumannya yang habis. Gadis keras kepala. Geram Naruto dalam hati, dia pikir dia bisa mengancam Naruto dengan membiarkan dirinya sendiri kelaparan. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Naruto akan menggunakan segala cara untuk membuat Shion menyerah padanya… Gerakan gemerisik di ranjang membuat Naruto menoleh waspada. Dalam keremangan kamar itu, Naruto melihat Shion terbaring di sana, gelisah. Perempuan itu belum tidur rupanya…. Dan dia tampak… tidak tenang. Ingin tahu, Naruto mendekat, dan menemukan Shion berbaring disana dengan tatapan mata tersiksa. Tubuhnya menggeliat di atas ranjang berseprei satin putih itu seperti kepanasan,

"Tolong…panas….," suara Shion mendesah, serak seperti kesakitan. Mengernyitkan keningnya, Naruto duduk di tepi ranjang, dan menyentuhkan jemarinya ke dahi Shion, suhunya normal, dia tidak demam. Kerutan di kening Naruto makin dalam, lalu kenapa perempuan ini bilang kalau dia kepanasan?

"Kau mau minum?," dengan cekatan Naruto mengambil gelas air di meja pinggir ranjang, "Sini, aku bantu kau minum." Naruto bangkit dan mengangkat tubuh Shion, lalu mencoba membuatnya berdiri. Tubuh Shion menggayut lemah di lengannya, dan napas perempuan itu terengah,

"Panas…. Tolong… panas sekali….," Sekali lagi Shion mendesahkan suara itu, suara kepanasan, seperti tersiksa. Naruto meminumkan air itu kepada Shion, dan dengan rakus Shion menghirup air itu. Tetapi napasnya tetap terengah, dan dia masih tampak tersiksa oleh rasa panas yang mendera tubuhnya. Pasti ada sesuatu…. Jangan-jangan…. Naruto memundurkan tubuh Shion yang bersandar padanya, supaya dia bisa mengamati Shion dengan jelas. Wajah Shion merona kemerahan, napasnya terengah, dan matanya sedikit tidak fokus, dia selalu mengeluh kepanasan…. Jangan-jangan… Dengan cepat Naruto membaringkan Shion di ranjang, dan melangkah keluar dari kamar bernuansa putih itu, membanting pintunya, dan berteriak,

"Iruka!" Sekejap, tanpa suara seolah menggunakan sihir, Iruka muncul di depan Naruto

"Ya Tuan" jawab Iruka

"Kau campurkan apa di minuman Shion?" Iruka sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi,

"Saya mencampurkan obat milik saya, Tuan tahu itu obat apa"

Wajah Naruto mengeras, "Ya. Aku tahu itu obat apa. Dan aku menolak memperalat wanita dalam pengaruh obat. Kau melakukan sendiri tanpa meminta izinku, kau tahu kalau aku marah aku bisa menghukummu"

Iruka tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan kata-kata Naruto,

"Anda memerintahkan saya untuk membuat perempuan itu menyerah. Dia sangat membenci anda, dan pasti akan berontak mati-matian. Obat itulah satu-satunya cara membuat dia menyerah," Iruka menatap mata Naruto,

"Anda bisa meninggalkan kamar ini kalau anda tidak ingin memanfaatkannya"

"Dia kesakitan, kau tahu itu," geram Naruto marah. Iruka mengangkat bahunya,

"Anda bisa meredakan sakitnya. Dan besok, setelah Anda memilikinya, mungkin dia akan menjadi lebih penurut" jawab datar Iruka

"Berapa banyak obat yang kau berikan padanya?" tanya Naruto kepada Iruka

"Dosis biasa tuan, tetapi efeknya berbeda-beda tergantung orangnya"

"Jadi ini bisa berlangsung selama berjam-jam atau bisa juga sepanjang malam?"

"Ini bisa berlangsung selama Anda ingin bersenang-senang, Tuan" Naruto terdiam. Kata-kata Iruka terasa begitu menggoda.

Naruto kembali masuk ke dalam kamar, didorong perasaan yang kuat untuk melihat Shion kembali. Shion masih menggeliat dan mengerang-erang di atas ranjang, ketika Naruto duduk di ranjang. Shion menatap Naruto dengan mata berkabut, seolah tidak mengenalinya.

"Aku sakit….tubuhku… panas…" Naruto tersenyum dengan kelembutan yang aneh. Shion benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya, bahwa hanya ada satu cara untuk menyembuhkan Shion dari kesakitannya. Dan Shion membutuhkan Naruto untuk itu. Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menyapu lembut bibir Shion, mendapati mata Shion membelalak kaget. Naruto tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Sungguh luar biasa, perpaduan antara kepolosan dan gairah yang kuat sungguhsungguh menggodanya.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?," bisik Naruto lembut. Shion menatap Naruto, atau setidaknya mencoba menatap dengan matanya yang sulit fokus.

"Aku… apa yang terjadi pada diriku?" Naruto mengulurkan jemarinya, dan menyapukannya di pipi Shion, membuat tubuh Shion bergetar.

"Anak buahku mengambil keputusan sendiri dan mencampurkan obat di minumanmu…"

"Obat…? Apakah aku diracuni?"

"Itu bukan racun Shion, obat itu akan merangsangmu sampai hasratmu tak terkendali, dan kau akan kesakitan jika dirimu tidak dipuaskan"

Shion butuh waktu sesaat untuk mencerna, sampai kemudian menyadari arti kata-kata Naruto, sedikit kesadarannya meneriakkan peringatan akan bahaya. Dan tubuhnya langsung beringsut, susah payah mencoba menjauhi Naruto. Tetapi Naruto merengkuh Shion lagi dan berbisik lembut di telinga Shion,

"Aku bisa membantumu menyembuhkan rasa sakitmu," sambil berbicara, tangannya yang bebas turun ke dada Shion. Erangan Shion ketika merasakan jemari Naruto menyentuhnya terdengar begitu menderita, "Terlalu sensitif, sayang? Kau membutuhkan pelampiasan dengan segera bukan?," Tangan Naruto bergerak ke pusat gairah Shion.

"Tidak!," Shion mencoba berteriak dan mencengkeram lengan Naruto, "Jangan! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya!"

"Ini satu-satunya cara agar kau tidak kesakitan lagi, Sayang," suara Naruto terdengar sedikit parau, "Biarkan aku membantumu" Shion mengerang ketika denyutan itu meningkat seiring dengan sentuhan Naruto. Otaknya memberontak atas apa yang dilakukan pria itu dengan jari-jarinya, tapi tubuhnya tak kuasa menolaknya. Shion membutuhkan jemari Naruto itu…. Ia membutuhkan….

"Aku akan menolongmu Shion, tapi kau juga harus menolongku. Aku juga butuh pelepasan sendiri. Lihat aku Shion, lihatlah tubuhku" Naruto membuka jubah sutra hitamnya, dan tubuhnya telanjang di balik jubah itu. Dan napas Shion tercekat ketika melihat bukti gairah Naruto begitu keras.

"Gunakan diriku Shion, biarkan aku merasakan tubuhku ada di dalam dirimu dan menyembuhkanmu," Kata-kata itu adalah satu-satunya kata yang mirip dengan permintaan yang pernah Naruto gunakan pada perempuan, dan hanya dia lakukan kepada Shion. Naruto melakukannya karena dia sangat bergairah kepada Shion, dia amat sangat bergairah, dan Shion tidak dalam kondisi untuk menolak gairahnya. Tubuh Naruto sudah menindih Shion, dan perempuan itu menggodanya dengan pinggulnya yang menggeliat dan mengundang. Naruto menyangga tubuhnya dengan siku, menjaga agar dadanya yang keras tidak menindih tubuh Shion. Naruto menunduk dan mencicipi bibir Shion yang begitu menggoda dan menggairahkan, bibir itu begitu manis dan menggoda,

"Tenang sayang, aku mungkin akan menyakitimu," Naruto menahan pinggul Shion dengan tangannya, karena pinggul itu bergerak-gerak mendesaknya dengan mengundang. Shion sudah sepenuhnya ada di bawah pengaruh obat itu, "Tapi aku berjanji, setelah rasa sakit itu, kau akan merasakan kenikmatan" Detik itu juga Naruto mendesakkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh Shion. Hati-Hati. Naruto menggertakkan giginya, mencoba menahan gairahnya yang begitu kuat, mencoba meredakan dorongan untuk menerjang dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam ke dasar balutan sutera panas milik Shion. Hati-hati, perempuan ini masih perawan. Naruto mencoba mengingatkan dirinya lagi. Penghalang itu ada, seolah mencoba menahan Naruto memasukinya, dan Naruto mendesak maju, mengklaim apa yang menjadi miliknya. Shion adalah miliknya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued !

 **A/N :**

Yosshh Update cepat hohoho.. gimana apa mau masih di lanjut atau sudah.. ditunggu review nya :D

Balasan Review :

 **N.S LOVER'S :** sippp

 **Anwar720 :** hehe, oke thanks :D

 **Azarya senju :** hahaha sama, author juga suka banget sama pair NaruxShion hihihi.., terimakasih reviewnya dan yaa.. author akan usahakan supaya fanfic ini agar tidak hiatus atau gantung :D


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Angel or Devil ? ~**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama, Romance, Ecchi

Rated : M+

Warning : AU, OOC, Miss-typo(s), dont like? dont read then

Pairing : Naruto x Shion

" REMAKE dari NOVEL _**SANTY AGATHA – SLEEP WITH DEVIL**_ **"**

.

.

.

.

"Sakit!," Shion menjerit, berusaha mendorong tubuh Naruto. Tubuhnya berteriak antara kesakitan dan keinginan untuk dipenuhi gairahnya. Sebutir air mata menetes dari sudut matanya, sisa-sisa dari kesadarannya yang tertinggal. Naruto mendesakkan dirinya sedalam mungkin, akhirnya berhasil menembus penghalang itu, mengabaikan jeritan kesakitan Shion. Ketika akhirnya jeritan Shion mereda. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, dan mengecup lembut bibir Shion yang terbuka dan terengah-engah,

"Setelah ini…. Aku akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana memuaskanku," ucapan itu menggema di dalam ruangan, bagaikan janji dari sang kegelapan. Dan Shion, sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, tubuhnya menggeliat merasakan kenikmatan yang menggelenyar ketika rasa sakit itu akhirnya menghilang. Berganti dengan kenikmatan panas yang membagikan gelenyar menyiksa ke seluruh tubuhnya. Naruto merasakan gerakan pinggul Shion, merasakan denyutannya yang menggenggam panas tubuhnya, yang tertanam jauh di dalam tubuh Shion. Mendesak dengan berani, menarik Naruto lebih dan lebih dekat lagi. Naruto menggertakkan gigi, menahan diri, membiarkan Shion menggerakkan pinggulnya, mencari kenikmatannya sendiri dengan sesuka hati. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama ketika akhirnya perempuan itu mencapai pemenuhan kepuasannya,

"Oh… oh … Astaga…," Shion memejamkan mata ketika kenikmatan itu meledak dan membanjiri tubuhnya dengan rasa panas yang tak tertahankan. Dan walaupun Naruto bisa memperpanjang kenikmatannya sendiri, pemandangan akan orgasme Shion dan denyutan Shion yang meremas dirinya, jauh di dalam sana, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Detik itu pula, Naruto meledakkan gairahnya bergabung dengan Shion dalam gairah yang melemahkan.

Entah apa yang membuat Shion terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap, rasa sakit yang aneh di badannya, ataukah cahaya terang yang mendadak muncul entah dari mana. Shion membuka matanya. Sekilas pandangannya terasa kabur, dan dia mencoba untuk memfokuskan dirinya. Kamar itu, dengan nuansa putih yang feminim…. Kilasan-kilasan ingatan berkelebat di benaknya, dia masih di sekap di sini, di dalam kamar di rumah Naruto yang jahat. Dengan panik Shion terduduk dari ranjangnya, dan selimutnya melorot hampir jatuh menutupi dadanya, melorot? Shion menundukkan kepalanya, dan menyadari kalau dia telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, apa yang…..

"Selamat Pagi" Suara maskulin itu terdengar dekat sekali dan Shion menolehkan kepalanya kaget, Pemandangan di hadapannya membuat jantungnya bergejolak. Naruto ada di sana, di ranjangnya, mereka ada dalam selimut yang sama, dan menilik kepada selimut Naruto yang hampir saja melorot di pinggulnya, mereka sama-sama telanjang! Shion masih terperangah menatap pemandangan di depannya. Naruto berbaring dengan angkuhnya, jelas-jelas telanjang bulat di balik selimutnya, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan berhasrat yang memiliki. Dengan panik Shion menarik selimutnya hampir untuk menutupi seluruh dadanya, tetapi gerakannya itu malahan membuat selimut Naruto melorot dan hampir memperlihatkan kejantanannya. Dengan malu Shion memalingkan kepalanya dan disambut dengan senyuman jahat Naruto. Keberanian dan kemarahan Shion langsung muncul ketika menyadari rasa pedih di antara ke dua pahanya. Lelaki ini memperkosanya! Entah apa yang terjadi semalam, Shion tidak ingat sama sekali. Tapi yang pasti, dia sudah dinodai oleh iblis berhati kejam ini.

"Kau sungguh iblis yang tidak bermoral, mengambil keuntungan dari perempuan yang sangat membencimu!," desis Shion menahan marah, masih tidak mau menatap Naruto Naruto terkekeh mendengar suara geram Shion,

"Membenciku?," dengan santai lelaki itu berdiri, tak malu dengan tubuh telanjangnya yang berotot,

"Lihat aku Shion, kau meninggalkan tanda-tanda di tubuhku, kau sangat bergairah semalam, seperti Kucing betina yang mencakar di sana sini untuk dipuaskan…. Dan atas gairahmu semalam, aku tidak yakin kalau kau membenciku" Shion melirik sekilas ke tubuh telanjang Naruto yang berdiri di samping ranjang, mukanya merah padam karena malu. Bekas-bekas itu ada, tanda-tanda merah di dada, di pinggul Naruto, di dekat kejantanannya…. Apakah dia yang melakukannya?

"Ya. Kau yang melakukannya." Ada senyum di suara Naruto, "Dengan sangat bergairah dan lapar. Aku cuma berbaring di sana dan kau menyantapku bulat-bulat, sepanjang malam" Kelebatan ingatan akan percintaan yang panas muncul di ingatan Shion, samar-samar dan tidak jelas. Tapi dia tidak mampu mengingat semuanya, kenapa dia tidak mampu mengingat semuanya? Shion teringat minuman yang di berikan Iruka semalam, dan rasa muaknya memuncak ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang dicampurkan di situ, dengan mata menyala-nyala. Dikuasai oleh kemarahan yang campur aduk menjadi satu, Shion menantang tatapan Naruto, mencoba tidak mempedulikan ketelanjangan Naruto.

"Aku selalu mendengar kau jahat dan licik, tapi aku sungguh tak menyangka kau serendah itu, menggunakan obat untuk memaksa perempuan yang jijik kepadamu supaya mau melayanimu!" Sepertinya kata-kata Shion mengena di hati Naruto karena rahang lelaki itu tampak mengeras, marah. Dengan kasar, Naruto menyambar jubah sutra hitamnya dan mengenakannya. Lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, naik ke atas ranjang dan mencengkeram rahang Shion dengan sebelah tangannya. Cengkeraman itu terasa keras dan menyakitkan sehingga Shion mengernyit. Tetapi Shion menahan diri untuk tidak mengaduh, dia tidak mau memberikan kepuasan kepada lelaki itu.

"Apapun yang kau katakan, satu hal yang pasti, kau sudah menjadi milikku. Dan seperti yang kubilang, segala sesuatu yang menjadi milik Naruto Namikaze tidak akan pernah bisa lepas, kecuali aku melepaskanmu.. atau aku membunuhmu!" Dengan kasar Naruto melepaskan cengkeramannya di rahang Shion, membuat tubuh Shion terdorong lagi ke ranjang. Lalu dengan langkah tegas, Naruto melangkah keluar kamar sambil membanting pintu di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Angel or Devil ~**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shion masih termangu di ranjang, lalu kilasan rasa sakit di antara pahanya menyadarkannya. Noda darah itu tampak mencolok di seprai putih itu, tampak menertawakannya. Sungguh ironis, keperawanannya terenggut oleh bajingan berhati iblis yang ingin dibunuhnya. Tubuh Shion gemetar, dipenuhi oleh rasa campur aduk yang menyesakkan ketika dia mencoba berdiri. Noda merah di ranjang itu sangat mengganggunya, hingga dengan kasar Shion merenggut seprai itu dan membantingnya ke lantai. Napas Shion terengah-engah dan entah kenapa kemudian tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai, menangis penuh emosi. Ingatannya melayang kepada ayah dan ibunya, kepada dendamnya yang belum terbalaskan, dan kepada nasibnya yang membuatnya terperangkap di sini, dalam cengkeraman musuh besarnya. Kini dia terpuruk di sini, dalam cengkeraman Naruto, dan yang sangat menyakitkan dia tidak berdaya menghadapi lelaki itu. Shion mengusap air matanya tiba-tiba. Tidak! Dia sudah cukup menangis, dia harus melawan, dengan segala cara! Dengan pelan Shion melangkah ke kamar mandi, dia harus mandi dan menghapus semua jejak dan noda yang ditinggalkan Naruto di tubuhnya. Naruto boleh saja menodainya, tetapi bukan berarti lelaki itu memilikinya. Shion wanita bebas, wanita bebas yang bertekad untuk menghancurkan Naruto. Tunggu saja, dia hanya belum punya kesempatan.

Shion hanya duduk di kursi putih itu putus asa sebab setelah sekian lama berkeliling ruangan, memeriksa setiap sudut di kamar mandi dan jendela, tetap benar-benar tidak ada celah yang bisa digunakan sebagai jalannya untuk melarikan diri. Putus asa, Shion duduk sambil memeluk lututnya, Kalau begini, bagaimana caranya dia bisa keluar dari rumah ini? Sedangkan keluar dari kamar ini saja dia tidak mampu. Matanya melirik ke pintu kamar. Pintu yang terkunci itu satusatunya jalan. Tetapi yang bisa keluar masuk dari pintu itu hanya Naruto, dan juga seorang lelaki bertampang dingin bernama Iruka, yang selalu ada di sebelah Naruto setiap ada kesempatan. Lelaki bertampang dingin itu sepertinya ditugaskan untuk mengantarkan makanannya. Pikiran Shion berputar… memang rasanya tidak mungkin, jika tidak dicoba dia tidak akan tahu… Seperti sudah diatur, pintu kamar itu terbuka, dan Shion langsung terduduk tegak waspada, menanti siapapun yang akan masuk. Iruka muncul di sana membawa nampan makanan, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Dan Shion langsung sengaja memasang wajah kesakitan,

"Aku minta tolong….," rintihnya sesakit mungkin. Iruka mengernyit dan mendekat,

"Ada apa nona?'

"Aku… aku mau muntah… tolong aku," Shion meremas perutnya, berusaha semeyakinkan mungkin. Dan sepertinya Iruka tidak curiga, lelaki itu mendekat, dan menatap Shion,

"Kau mau dibantu ke kamar mandi?" Shion mengangguk lemah. Dengan tangan kuatnya, Iruka membantu Shion berdiri dan memapah tubuh Shion yang lunglai ke kamar mandi. Ketika Iruka membuka pintu kamar mandi, Shion berakting seolah-olah muntahnya akan keluar, hingga Iruka langsung bergegas membawanya ke kamar mandi, Di wastafel, Shion menundukkan kepalanya seolah-olah akan muntah hebat,

"Handuk… tolong….," gumam Shion lemah, melirik ke arah lemari handuk yang ada di ujung ruangan kamar mandi, Masih tanpa curiga, Iruka melangkah ke arah lemari handuk. Saat itulah dengan secepat kilal Shion melompat dan berlari ke arah pintu keluar kamar mandi. Iruka menyadari kalau dia ditipu ketika melihat kelebatan langkah cepat Shion. Dia berusaha mengejar tapi terlambat, Shion yang melompat gesit sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya dari luar, lalu menguncinya rapatrapat. Dengan napas terengah karena pacuan adrenalin, Shion menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu kamar mandi, memejamkan mata, tak peduli akan gedoran-gedoran marah Iruka dari dalam,

"Kau tidak akan bisa melarikan diri," ancam Iruka, berteriak dari dalam,

"Tuan Naruto pasti akan menemukanmu, dan aku bersumpah, kalau kau sampai membuat Tuan Naruto marah, kau akan menyesalinya" Teriakan-teriakan Iruka makin keras dibarengi dengan gedoran-gedorannya di pintu, Kata-kata Iruka sempat membuat hati Shion kecut, tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya, Naruto memang lelaki kejam, tetapi Shion tidak boleh takut. Dia harus berani menantang Naruto, menunjukkan pada lelaki itu kalau dia bukanlah perempuan yang bisa ditundukkan dengan begitu mudahnya. Dengan langkah hati-hati, Shion membuka pintu putih yang tak terkunci itu, matanya mengintip sedikit keluar, khawatir kalau-kalau ada penjaga yang menjaga di pintu. Tetapi rupanya Naruto beranggapan Shion terlalu lemah sehingga tidak perlu menempatkan penjaga di pintu. Lorong itu kosong. Dengan hati-hati Shion melangkah keluar. Suara gedoran-gedoran pintu kamar mandi dan teriakan Iruka masih terdengar ketika Shion keluar, tetapi ketika Shion menutup pintu putih besar itu, suara itu lenyap dan menjadi senyap. Rupanya ruangan putih tempatnya dikurung itu kedap suara. Shion melangkah lagi melewati lorong itu. Tidak ada pintu lain di lorong itu, arahnya langsung ke tangga spiral yang besar menuju ke pintu depan. Dengan hati-hati, Shion mengintip dari ujung tangga ke arah bawah. Kosong. Kemanakah para penjaga yang dia lihat kemarin? Pelan dan waspada, Shion melangkah menuruni tangga. Dia sudah berhasil menyeberangi ruangan dan memegang handle pintu besar itu, ketika suara dingin yang mulai dikenalnya terdengar tepat di belakangnya,

"Kau pikir kau akan kemana?"

Terlonjak kaget, Shion membalikkan badan dan hampir menabrak dada bidang Naruto. Lelaki itu berdiri dekat sekali di belakangnya, dan menekannya ke pintu, tatapannya menyala penuh kemarahan, seperti iblis yang siap membakar musuhmusuhnya.

"Berani sekali kau mempermalukan Iruka seperti itu, dan berani sekali kau mencoba melarikan diri dari rumahku," Tangan besar Naruto mencengkeram lengan Shion dengan kasar lalu menyeret Shion yang tidak bersedia. Shion meronta-ronta, mencoba bertahan, tetapi Naruto tidak peduli, tetap menyeret Shion dengan kekuatan besarnya. Hingga Shion mau tidak mau harus terseret-seret mengikuti daripada tangannya putus. Naruto menyeret Shion menaiki tangga dan kembali menuju kamar putih tempat Shion tadi dikurung. Di sana beberapa pengawal Naruto berkumpul, dan Iruka berdiri di sana. Rupanya dia berhasil menghubungi Naruto dan dibebaskan dari kamar mandi. Shion mengernyit dalam hati, seharusnya tadi dia lebih cepat, atau mungkin dia pukul kepala Iruka dengan sesuatu sehingga lelaki itu pingsan dan tidak bisa menghubungi teman-temannya dengan segera. Naruto melepaskan cengkeramannya lalu mendorong Shion ke depan dengan kasar,

"Kau lihat Iruka? Perempuan kecil seperti ini, dan kau, pengawalku yang sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya bisabisanya dibodohi seperti ini" Iruka hanya terdiam, menatap Naruto dengan muka datar, sepenuhnya mengabaikan keberadaan Shion. Hingga Shion mengernyit, apakah lelaki ini memang tidak punya ekspresi?

"Dan kau Shion," Naruto melepas jasnya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya,

"Ini adalah peringatan untukmu. Kalau kau membodohi salah satu pegawaiku lagi untuk melarikan diri, kau akan membuang satu nyawa, karena aku akan langsung membunuh pegawaiku," Tanpa dinyana, Naruto menghantam Iruka dengan satu pukulan telak hingga kepala Iruka mundur ke belakang, darah menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Shion terkesiap mundur dan makin terkesiap ketika Naruto menghajar Iruka, lagi dan lagi tanpa perlawanan hingga lelaki itu jatuh berlutut dengan memar dan bibir berdarah yang mengotori kemejanya. Naruto mundur satu langkah ketika Iruka terjatuh, dia menoleh dan menatap Shion,

"Kalu lihat itu Shion? Setiap kau mencoba melarikan diri, aku bersumpah akan ada nyawa yang berkorban untukmu. Mereka semua yang lengah hingga memberi kesempatan padamu untuk lari, akan kubunuh!," Dengan kejam Naruto mengarahkan pukulannya sekali lagi ke arah Iruka. Shion berteriak, spontan mencengkram lengan Naruto yang terayun, mencegah Naruto menghabisi Iruka,

"Jangan…. ! Jangan ! Aku yang salah, aku yang salah! Jangan bunuh dia! Aku yang salah ! ", teriaknya panik. Naruto terdiam dan mematung, ketika akhirnya dia menatap Shion, matanya sedingin es. Lelaki itu tampak amat sangat marah kepada Shion.

"Jadi kau mengaku salah..," Naruto mundur lagi dan Shion merasa lega luar biasa karena lelaki itu tidak jadi melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada Iruka yang sudah berlutut tak berdaya di lantai.

"Aku hanya ingin keluar dari tempat ini," teriak Shion marah, frustrasi karena Naruto menggunakan ancaman licik untuk mencegahnya melarikan diri.

"Kau milikku, dan tidak ada milikku yang bisa keluar dari sini tanpa seizinku"

"Atas dasar apa?," Shion berteriak marah, "Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa, apalagi lelaki jahat sepertimu. Aku cuma mau keluar dari sini, aku muak terhadapmu, muak atas semua yang ada di sini….Aku cuma mau keluarr!

"Kau mau keluar hah?," Naruto mencengkeram lengan Shion lagi, di tempat yang sama hingga Shion merasa lengannya memar,

"Mari kita keluar!" Tak ada yang berani menolong ketika Shion berteriak-teriak dalam seretan Naruto. Sepertinya kemarahan Naruto adalah hal biasa di rumah ini dan tidak ada satupun yang berani melawan laki-laki itu. Naruto membawa Shion ke ujung lorong, ke jendela kaca lantai dua yang mengarah langsung ke balkon. Dengan kasar Naruto mendorong Shion keluar lalu mendesaknya ke ujung balkon, hingga kepala Shion mengarah ke bawah dan menatap ngeri ke kolam renang yang sangat luas di bawahnya. Kolam itu tampak sangat bening dan dalam. Shion bergidik. Dia tidak bisa berenang, apakah Naruto akan mendorongnya ke bawah? Naruto benar-benar mendesak tubuh Shion sampai ke ujung balkon, membuat kepalanya terbungkuk ke bawah, sementara tangannya di kekang oleh Naruto di belakangnya,

"Kau lihat itu? Salah sedikit aku melemparmu ke bawah, kepalamu bisa pecah terkena ubin pinggiran kolam," napas Naruto sedikit terengah oleh kemarahan,

"Kau perempuan tak tahu diuntung, harusnya kau bersyukur atas kebaikan hatiku padamu dan keluargamu, hingga kau masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang…. Tahukah kau kalau aku bisa dengan mudah mencabut nyawamu kapanpun aku mau"

"Tuhan yang berhak mencabut nyawaku, bukan iblis seperti kau." Shion berteriak berusaha menantang meski jantungnya makin berpacu kencang diliputi ketakutan luar biasa.

"Perempuan tidak tahu terima kasih," Naruto mendorong Shion lagi sampai ke ujung, "Ada kata-kata terakhir?" Shion memalingkan kepalanya sehingga tatapan matanya yang penuh kebencian bertemu dengan mata dingin Naruto,

"Terima kasih karena sudah membebaskanku" Lalu tubuh Shion terlempar, melayang di udara kemudian meluncur ke bawah, ke kolam renang yang dalam itu. Setidaknya kalau aku mati, aku sudah mencoba membalaskan dendam kita, Ayah…. Sedetik kemudian, tubuh Shion terbanting menembus permukaan kolam lalu tenggelam. Shion tidak berusaha menyelamatkan diri, membiarkan tubuhnya makin tenggelam dalam kolam itu. Matanya menggelap dan memejam, dan entah berapa banyak air kolam yang tertelan olehnya. Napasnya terasa sesak dan paru-parunya terasa mau pecah. Oh Tuhan… aku akan mati….

Ketika Shion sudah sampai di titik akan kehilangan kesadarannya, terdengar ceburan lain yang tak kalah kerasnya di kolam. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah lengan yang kuat merengkuhnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu membawanya ke permukaan. Tubuh lemas Shion dibaringkan di lantai di pinggiran kolam, lalu dia merasakan perutnya di tekan dengan ahli hingga aliran air yang tertelan keluar. Shion memuntahkan banyak air dan terbatuk-batuk kesakitan. Paru-parunya masih terasa begitu sakit dan nyeri Siapakah penolongnya? Apakah dia memang belum diizinkan mati? Tangan kuat itu terus menekan hingga seluruh cairan terpompa keluar dari perut Shion. Mata Shion mulai buram, kesadarannya semakin hilang, ketika suara itu terdengar tenang di atasnya,

"Panggil Dokter" Itu suara Naruto. Apakah Naruto yang menyelamatkannya? Lagipula… kenapa lelaki itu menyelamatkannya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Angel or Devil ~**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan masih menyimpan kemarahan. Rambutnya basah kuyup. Dan seluruh pakaiannya yang basah teronggok di lantai. Sebuah gerakan di sudut kamar membuatnya menoleh. Iruka berdiri di sana, bekas-bekas pukulan Naruto masih menimbulkan memar-memar di sana sini, tetapi lelaki itu sepertinya sudah diobati,

"Bagaimana dia?," tanya Naruto dingin.

"Dokter sedang menanganinya, paru-parunya kemasukan cairan… Anda sendiri Tuan Naruto, Anda tidak apa-apa? Terjun dari lantai dua seperti itu hanya untuk menyelamatkan perempuan itu…" Naruto melirik pada Iruka dengan tatapan tajam, lalu meraih handuk untuk menggosok rambutnya yang basah,

"Tadinya aku berniat membunuhnya"

"Kalau begitu kenapa Anda menyelamatkannya?" Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Iruka dengan mata menyala-nyala,

"Karena aku memutuskan, belum saatnya dia mati," mata biru saffire Naruto bagaikan berbinar di kegelapan,

"Dan kau…. Kenapa kau sengaja membiarkannya lolos?" Iruka menatap Naruto, tampak ada keterkejutan di matanya meskipun sekejap kemudian dia langsung memasang wajah datar,

"Saya tidak sengaja membiarkannya lolos"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh?," suara Naruto menajam, setajam tatapannya, "Kau adalah pengawalku paling berpengalaman, tak mungkin kau bisa diperdaya gadis itu, kecuali kau memang membiarkan dirimu diperdaya" Iruka menelan ludahnya

"Saya ingin membebaskannya, saya takut dia akan membawa masalah untuk kita" Naruto melempar handuknya dengan marah ke sofa,

"Dalam dua hari ini kau sudah dua kalI mengambil keputusan sendiri dan menentangku. Dengarkan ini baik-baik Iruka," suara Naruto dalam dan mengancam, "Sekali lagi kau membuat kebodohan yang merepotkanku, bukan hanya pukulan yang kau dapat, aku akan menghabisimu secepat aku bisa" Suara ancaman itu masih menggema di kegelapan, bagaikan janji Iblis yang memanggil-manggil meminta nyawa.

Ketika Shion terbangun, yang dirasakannya pertama kali adalah rasa sesak di dadanya. Dia menggeliat panik, mencoba menarik napas sekuat-kuatnya, dalam usahanya mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Tenang, kau sudah ada di daratan, kau bisa bernafas secara normal," Suara Naruto membawa Shion kembali pada kesadarannya. Dengan waspada dia menoleh dan mendapati Naruto sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Shion beringsut sejauh mungkin dari Naruto dan tingkahnya itu memunculkan secercah cahaya geli di mata Naruto,

"Apakah kau takut padaku setelah kejadian tadi?," nada gelipun tersamar dalam suara Naruto. Kurang ajar, batin Shion dalam hati. Dia berjuang meregang nyawa, dan lelaki ini malah duduk disini menertawainya. Tetapi, apakah benar Naruto yang terjun ke kolam waktu itu dan menyelamatkannya? Kenapa? Bukankah jelas-jelas dalam kemarahannya Naruto sudah memutuskan untuk membunuhnya? Kenapa lelaki itu berubah pikiran?

"Ya, aku memang menyelamatkanmu," Naruto bergumam seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Shion,

"Tetapi itu bukan demi dirimu, itu demi kepuasanku." Shion menatap Naruto geram,

"Apa maksudmu?" Dengan tenang lelaki itu melepas dasinya, gerakannya pelan tetapi mengancam hingga tanpa sadar Shion bergidik dan beringsut menjauh.

"Aku tidak suka bercinta dengan mayat," Senyum di bibir Naruto tampak kejam, "Kau lebih nikmat kalau hidup dan bernafas." Ketika Shion menyadari maksud Naruto, sudah terlambat. Lelaki itu mencengkeram kedua lengannya dengan satu tangan. Kekuatan Shion tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan tubuh Naruto yang besar dan kuat di atasnya. Dengan mudahnya lelaki itu mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan ikatan mati yang sangat rapi, lalu menalikannya di kepala ranjang,

"Kau…. Kau mau apa ?", Shion mulai panik ketika Naruto yang setengah duduk di atasnya membuka kancing kemejanya. Senyum Naruto tampak penuh kepuasan melihat kondisi Shion yang tidak berdaya. Lelaki itu membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya sehingga dada dan perutnya yang berotot terlihat. Sejenak Shion terpana melihat kulit berwarna perungggu yang berkilauan bagai satin itu, tetapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa dia ada dalam kondisi genting. Dengan panik Shion mulai meronta dan menendang, sedapat mungkin bergerak untuk melepaskan diri. Tapi percuma, ikatan Naruto ke tangannya sangat kuat, dan dalam kondisi terikat seperti itu, Shion benar-benar tak berdaya.

"Semalam kau bercinta denganku, panas, dan memabukkan…. Tapi kau mungkin tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas dan aku tak suka itu….," suara Naruto merendah, penuh gairah,

"Malam ini, akan kubuat kau mengingat setiap detiknya" Dalam kondisi terikat dan tak berdaya, Shion melihat ketika Naruto melepas kemejanya dan setengah menindihnya. Mulutnya sangat dekat dengan bibir Shion, hingga napas mereka beradu, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, mencium sisi leher Shion, membuat Shion berjingkat dan berusaha meronta lagi,

"Sshhh…. Kau akan menyakiti lenganmu kalau kau merontaronta terus seperti itu," bibir Naruto merayap dan mendarat di bibir Shion. Lelaki itu mengecup sedikit ujung bibir Shion, lalu lidahnya menelusup masuk, membuka bibir Shion yang lembut, mencecapnya dan merasakan seluruh tekstur bibir Shion yang hangat dan panas. Lidahnya mengait lidah Shion dan memainkannya dengan intensitas yang sangat ahli. Ketika Naruto melepaskan bibirnya, napas Shion terengahengah, ciuman ini adalah ciuman yang paling intens yang pernah di rasakannya.

"Kau menyukainya bukan?", Naruto berbisik lembut dengan nafasnya yang panas di telinga Shion

"Aku sangat menyukai bibirmu, dan sensasi kelembutannya di bibirku….," tangan Naruto merayap ke bawah, meraba kulit leher Shion, "Seluruh tubuhmu hangat sayang, seakan menggodaku….," Jemari Naruto menyingkap rok Shion dan menelusup ke dalam sana, menggoda pusat gairahnya,

"Di sini…. Yang paling panas" Shion menggelinjang, mencoba meronta, tetapi tubuh kuat Naruto yang setengah menindihnya membuat gerakannya terbatas. Apalagi tangannya yang terikat di atas, membuat lengannya terasa kram dan pergelangan tangannya ngilu ketika dia menggerak-gerakkannya. Naruto melirik ke pergelangan tangan Shion yang terikat, dan menyadari bahwa ikatan itu menyakiti Shion.

"Jangan bergerak-gerak, atau kau akan mengalami memarmemar ketika ini selesai" Setetes air mata mengalir di sudut mata Shion, dia putus asa dalam usahanya untuk melepaskan diri.

"Jangan lakukan ini, please…" Mata Naruto sedikit melembut ketika mendengar permohonan Shion, tetapi kemudian senyumannya tampak mengeras,

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu sadar dimanakah tempat kau seharusnya berada Shion," Naruto membuka kancing kemeja Shion satu persatu, membiarkan payudara Shion terbuka bebas untuknya,

"Ini milikku," Naruto menyentuh payudara Shion dan menggodanya, menikmati ketika mendengar erangan tersiksa Shion,

"Seluruh tubuhmu milikku," Naruto mengecup ujung payudara Shion, mencecapnya dengan lidahnya. Lalu bibirnya berpindah menelusuri bagian samping payudara Shion, menikmatinya dengan bibirnya sehingga meninggalkan jejak-jejak basah dan panas di sana. Shion melengkungkan punggungnya atas sensasi yang menyiksanya tanpa ampun. Dalam kondisi terikat dan tak berdaya, merasakan lelaki iblis itu mencumbunya, dan menyiksanya dengan godaan-godaannya yang sangat ahli, ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Seperti gelenyar panas yang bergulung-gulung, terasa seperti arus listrik yang mengalir dari jemarinya, dan menjadi semakin panas ketika menyatu di pusat dirinya. Dan jemari Naruto menyentuh ke sana, dengan begitu ahli, memainkan Shion sesuka hatinya. Tubuh Shion meronta tak tahan akan alunan sensasi permainan jemari Naruto, tapi lengan Naruto yang kuat menahan tubuhnya. Kemudian bibir Naruto mengikuti jemarinya. Shion terkesiap merasakan hembusan napas panas di pusat dirinya. Seketika dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan tertahan oleh ikatan di pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan!," teriaknya panik, mencoba merapatkan kaki, mencegah bibir Naruto menyentuhnya. Tetapi lengan Naruto yang kuat menahannya, dan kemudian, Shion melengkungkan punggungnya dan mengerang keras merasakan sensasi itu. Sensasi sentuhan bibir dan lidah Naruto di pusat dirinya, dengan hembusan nafasnya yang panas. Panas bertemu panas dan dia terbakar. Pandangannya menggelap karena sensasi kenikmatan yang tak tertanggungkan.

"Sshhhh…. Semua bagian tubuhmu milikku Shion, Milikku." Naruto mencumbu pusat gairah Shion menyatakan kepemilikannya. Dan ketika Naruto selesai bermain-main, Shion sudah terbaring, lemas, dan tak berdaya dengan nafas terengahengah dan tubuh membara. Naruto menaikkan kembali tubuhnya dan mengecup lembut bibir Shion. Dada bidangnya menggesek payudara Shion, dan Shion merasakan kejantanan Naruto yang begitu keras menyentuh pahanya dengan begitu menggoda seolah mengerti apa yang paling Shion inginkan. Naruto menempatkan dirinya dengan begitu tepat, seolah telah mengenal setiap jengkal tubuh Shion. Dan Shion merasakan tubuh Naruto yang keras dan panas menyatu dengan tubuhnya, memberikan geleyar kenikmatan yang makin menghujam.

"Shion," Naruto mengerang merasakan tubuh Shion yang panas, halus, dan membungkusnya dengan begitu erat, menggodanya untuk mencapai kepuasan secepat mungkin. Tapi tidak, malam ini untuk Shion. Naruto ingin Shion mengingat setiap detik percintaan mereka malam ini. Ketika Naruto bergerak, Shion mengerang. Semua ini terlalu nikmat untuk ditanggungnya, dia tak bisa menjangkau kesadarannya lagi, hampir frustasi karena pada akhirnya tubuhnya menyerah dalam pusaran gairah Naruto. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengecup sudut bibir Shion dengan posesif, menyatakan kepemilikannya, dan menghujamkan dirinya dalam-dalam.

"Kau milikku, Shion. Ingat itu baik-baik" Sedetik kemudian, Naruto membawa Shion melewati pusaran gelombang semakin dan semakin naik hingga guncangan orgasme menerjang mereka berdua. Menyatukan mereka dalam satu titik kenikmatan.

Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya dari Shion yang terengah-engah, dengan pikiran masih berkabut karena orgasme. Dengan lembut jemarinya membuka ikatan tangan Shion, Ikatan itu menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di sana. Dan Naruto mengecup kedua pergelangan tangan Shion,

"Kau milikku, ingat itu. Kalau kau mencoba melarikan diri lagi, aku akan menghukummu dengan hukuman yang lebih berat" Lalu Naruto bangkit, mengenakan pakaiannya dan menatap Shion yang memalingkan muka darinya, tak mau menatapnya,

"Kuharap kau tidak melupakan malam ini, setiap detiknya," gumamnya dingin, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Shion yang terbaring diam di ranjang. Setetes air mata mengalir kembali di sudut mata Shion. Naruto benar, Shion tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan malam ini, setiap detiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued !


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Angel or Devil ~**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama, Romance, Ecchi

Rated : M+

Warning : AU, OOC, Miss-typo(s), dont like? dont read then

Pairing : Naruto x Shion

" REMAKE dari NOVEL _ **SANTY AGATHA – SLEEP WITH DEVIL**_ **"**

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua minggu Shion dikurung di dalam kamar putih ini, tidak boleh keluar sama sekali. Hari-hari Shion dilalui dengan menatap ke luar dari jendela lantai dua ke pekarangan rumah Naruto. Shion sudah merasa begitu muak dan frustrasi karena bosan. Setelah memaksakan kehendaknya malam itu, Naruto tidak pernah mengunjungi Shion lagi. Mungkin dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan kekasih barunya. Shion mencibir, mencoba mengabaikan perasaan seperti tercubit di dadanya. Tetapi kalau memang benar begitu, kenapa Naruto tidak melepaskannya? Apakah karena lelaki itu tahu bahwa Shion berniat membunuhnya, jadi dia menawan Shion di sini karena menganggap Shion ancaman yang berbahaya? Kalau begitu kenapa Naruto tidak membunuhnya sekalian? Beberapa lama terpaku di jendela, Shion menyadari bahwa ada kesibukan yang tidak biasa di luar sana.

Beberapa mobil tampak lalu lalang keluar masuk rumah Naruto yang biasanya lengang. Sehari-hari pemandangan yang didapat Shion hanyalah pemandangan pengawal-pengawal Naruto dan beberapa pelayan yang lewat di halaman depan rumah. Kali ini Shion melihat ada mobil bunga dan mobil katering. Apakah Naruto akan mengadakan pesta? Kalau iya, mungkin saja kesempatan Shion untuk melarikan diri bisa muncul kembali. Sedang larut dalam lamunannya, tiba-tiba pintu kamar putih membuka. Shion bahkan tidak menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun. Karena yang masuk ke kamar ini selalu hanya Iruka yang mengantarkan makanan, dan pelayan yang membersihkan ruangan dan membawakan pakaian ganti untuknya – tentu saja di bawah pengawasan Iruka. Shion tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan Iruka lagi setelah kejadian kemarin, dan sepertinya lelaki itu juga tidak berniat untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Lagipula rasa bersalah yang ditanggung Shion terlalu besar. Karena dialah Iruka dihajar oleh Naruto, bekas-bekas hajaran itu masih ada dari memarmemar di wajah Iruka dan hidungnya yang patah. Setiap melihat Iruka, Shion disergap perasaan ngeri dan rasa bersalah yang luar biasa. Naruto mengancam akan membunuh siapapun yang lengah dan membiarkan Shion lolos. Apakah sepadan mengorbankan satu nyawa demi meloloskan diri? Shion memang tidak kenal dengan Iruka, tetapi kalau mendapatkan kebebasan dengan mengorbankan nyawa orang lain, tetap saja terasa tidak benar baginya…

"Shion." Itu suara Naruto. Shion terlonjak saking kagetnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya, dan Naruto-lah yang berdiri di tengah ruangan, lelaki itu tadi sepertinya terdiam, mengamati Shion yang sedang melamun sambil memandang Shion yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela. Otomatis Shion mengepalkan tangannya, reaksi impulsifnya ketika menyadari aura Naruto yang berkuasa memenuhi ruangan. Naruto melirik tangan Shion yang terkepal, dan senyum sinis muncul di bibirnya. Lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan Shion baru menyadari ada orang lain di belakang Naruto, seorang laki-laki berbadan kecil dan sedikit gemulai

"Ini Ayame," gumam Naruto tenang "Dia akan mempersiapkanmu untuk nanti malam," Setelah berkata begitu, Naruto melangkah mundur, membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan kamar itu. Mempersiapkannya untuk apa?

"Kau sebenarnya cantik sekali Nona, hanya saja kau tidak pandai berdandan," Ayame bergumam dengan suara gemulainya, memoles wajah Shion yang masih memejamkan matanya di depan cermin, Sementara Shion masih memejamkan matanya, diam karena didandani oleh Ayame…. Kalau Naruto menyuruhnya didandani, maka dia pasti akan diperbolehkan untuk turun ke pesta yang diadakan Naruto. Hal itu berarti ada kesempatan baginya untuk melarikan diri dari rumah ini.

"Nah, sudah selesai, coba buka matamu," gumam Ayame. Ada nada puas dalam suaranya, Shion membuka matanya pelan-pelan karena bulu mata palsu terasa memberati matanya. Dan dia terpana menatap sosok yang balas menatapnya di depan cermin itu. Yang menatapnya bukannya Shion, perempuan yang seumur hidupnya sangat jarang berdandan, yang ada di depannya adalah perempuan yang sangat cantik. Luar biasa cantiknya dengan riasan yang tidak terlalu tebal tapi sangat pas di semua sisi. Ayame memang perias yang sangat berbakat, dan sangat terkenal tentunya dengan tarif sekali riasnya yang amat sangat mahal. Shion sering sekali mendengar nama perias ini di media sebelumnya, tapi tidak pernah berfikir bahwa dia akan merasakan tangan dingin sang perias berbakat ini. Matanya tampak begitu lebar, kuat, sekaligus rapuh dengan polesan warna cokelat keemasan, dan Ayame sedemikian rupa menonjolkan struktur tulang pipinya yang tinggi sehingga tampak menarik dan aristrokat…. Dan bibirnya dipoles dengan lipstik warna peach dengan nuansa yang membuat bibirnya seolah-olah selalu basah. Shion menyentuh pipinya ragu, dan bayangan cantik di depannya juga menyentuh pipinya. Mata Shion terpaku, masih terpana akan bayangan di depannya.

Ayame mendecak kagum melihat hasil karyanya sendiri, kemudian bergumam, mengalihkan perhatian Shion, "Kau paling berbeda dari kekasih-kekasih Tuan Naruto sebelumnya," Ayame meringis

"Bukan berarti kau kurang cantik, tapi kau kurang glamour, kurang mempesona. Kekasih-kekasih Naruto sebelum-sebelumnya selalu cantik luar biasa, bagaikan dewi" lanjut Ayame

Shion mendengus sinis, apakah Naruto juga menyuruh perias ini untuk mendandani kekasih-kekasihnya? Ayame sibuk merapikan peralatannya di belakang Shion sambil terus bergumam,

"Tapi kau istimewa, harusnya kau bersyukur, Tuan Naruto tidak pernah menyuruhku mendandani kekasih-kekasihnya yang lain," gumaman Ayame itu telah menjawab pertanyaan Shion sebelumnnya, "Dan yang paling sensasional adalah Gaun ini, Tuan Naruto menyuruhku memesannya langsung dari perancangnya di Paris. Pesanan khusus karena diselesaikan hanya dalam waktu 1 minggu, gaun ini khusus dibuat untukmu, tiada duanya di dunia ini" Ayame berseru kecil dengan feminim, tampak terpesona dengan sesuatu di tangannya,

"Kau harusnya bersyukur karena Tuan Naruto memperlakukanmu dengan istimewa" Shion menoleh, ingin tahu apa yang begitu menarik perhatian Ayame, dan sekali lagi dia terpesona. Di tangan Ayame, digantung di gantungan baju yang elegan, ada sebuah gaun yang luar biasa indahnya. Gaun itu dibuat dari bahan sutera hijau berkilau dengan kristal kecil menyebar di sepanjang gaun, memberikan efek kilauan yang menakjubkan. Kaki gaun itu melebar ke samping dan menjuntai dengan indahnya. Gaun itu adalah gaun terindah yang pernah dilihat oleh Shion, dan gaun itu untuknya?

"Pakailah gaun ini, kau harus siap dalam setengah jam. Tuan Naruto ingin melihatmu sebelum ke pesta," gumam Ayame, menghamparkan gaun hijau itu di ranjang lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar. Kata-kata terakhir Ayame sebelum pergi itu menyadarkan Shion dari keterpesonaannya akan keindahan gaun itu. Naruto telah memperlakukannya sama seperti kekasihkekasihnya, yang bisa diperintah sesuka hati seperti boneka! Kali ini dia tidak akan membuat Naruto puas. Shion bukan kekasih Naruto dan dia bukan boneka yang bisa diatur-atur sesukanya, Naruto harus menyadari itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Angel or Devil ~**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto masuk dan Shion menunggu dengan penuh antisipasi. Naruto mengenakan jas hitam legam yang rapi. Rambutnya yang sedikit panjang hingga menyentuh kerah disisir ke belakang, membuatnya tampak seperti iblis tampan yang begitu menggoda. Lelaki itu melangkah memasuki ruangan dan Shion merasakan Naruto tertegun sejenak menatap wajah Shion yang sudah dirias sedemikian cantiknya. Tetapi kemudian mata Naruto menatap ke arah Shion yang masih mengenakan baju biasa yang selalu digunakannya di kamar itu. Mata Naruto menggelap seolah ada badai yang akan menerjang di sana,

"Kenapa tidak kau pakai gaunmu?," desis Naruto pelan

Shion mundur selangkah, menyadari intensitas kemarahan dalam suara Naruto. Lelaki satu ini mungkin menderita post power sindrome sehingga mudah naik darah kalau keinginannya tidak diikuti,batin Shion dalam hati.

"Aku tidak mau" Shion menegakkan dagunya menantang, meski batinnya sedikit kecut

"Gaun itu khusus dipesankan untukmu," kali ini suara Naruto sedikit menggeram, menahan kesabaran. Shion melirik gaun indah itu, gaun itu luar biasa indahnya, dan Shion sudah jatuh cinta pada gaun itu sejak pandangan pertama. Tetapi dia tidak boleh mengenakan gaun itu, meskipun batinnya berteriak-teriak ingin merasakan gaun secantik itu sekali saja. Tidak! Dia tidak boleh mengenakan gaun itu, itu sama saja dengan mengakui penguasaan Naruto atas dirinya.

"Aku tidak mau memakainya," Shion berhasil mengeraskan suaranya hingga terdengar Lantang, "Aku bukan bonekamu yang bisa kau perintah-perintah semaumu!"

"Boneka katamu?," Naruto melangkah maju dan otomatis Shion melangkah mundur

"Kau pakai baju itu atau aku akan memperkosamu sekarang juga di lantai. Supaya kau tahu bagaimana aku memperlakukan bonekaku!" ujar Naruto dengan nada yang mengancam

Jantung Shion berdetak sekejap merasa takut akan ancaman Naruto. Apakah Naruto akan melaksanakan ancamannya? Tetapi melihat mata yang menyala karena marah itu, Shion tiba-tiba sadar bahwa Naruto tidak main-main. Lelaki ini menyimpan iblis di dalam dirinya, dan ketika iblis itu keluar, Naruto tidak akan segan-segan berbuat kejam. Salah sendiri kau menantang Iblis ini, Shion! Shion mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Shion, kenakan gaun ini atau aku akan benar-benar membuatmu menyesal," Naruto mulai mendesis marah. Tangannya meraih gaun hijau itu dan melemparnya dengan sembarangan ke arah Shion yang langsung menangkapnya dan memegang gaun itu dengan hati-hati. Naruto memperlakukan gaun semahal dan seindah ini layaknya memperlakukan kain lap. Lelaki iblis ini memang tidak paham keindahan! Tanpa sadar kebencian Shion meluap lagi kepada Naruto, dorongan untuk menantang Naruto amatlah besar. Meskipun sisi lain dirinya berteriak untuk tidak menantang Naruto lebih jauh lagi. Mereka berdua berdiri berhadap-hadapan, udara di antara mereka sangatlah tegang. Senyap dan tanpa suara, hanya dua mata yang saling menatap dan saling menantang.

"Pakai gaun itu, Shion," kali ini Naruto melangkah mendekat, seolah tak sabar. Shion langsung mundur selangkah lagi, menjauhi Naruto, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia mulai merasa takut,

"Baiklah, aku akan memakainya, kau keluar dulu dari sini!" teriaknya marah karena dipaksa menyerah, air mata hampir menetes dari matanya. Tetapi Naruto bergeming, lelaki itu menggertakkan gerahamnya menahan marah,

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Kesempatanmu sudah habis, tadi aku sudah berbaik hati memberikan kesempatan padamu untuk ikut pesta dan memakai gaun bagus. Sekarang cepat pakai gaun itu," Naruto tidak menaikkan suara sama sekali, tapi kemarahan di dalam suaranya menjalar ke udara dan memaksa Shion melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Dengan menahan air mata, dan menahan malu, Shion melepas pakaiannya di depan tatapan Naruto yang berdiri kaku menatapnya, kemudian mengenakan gaun itu. Gaun itu luar biasa bagusnya, meluncur pelan membungkus tubuhnya dan terasa sangat pas. Sejenak Shion melupakan perasaan frustrasi atas pemaksaan Naruto dan larut dalam keterpesonaan atas keindahan gaun itu di tubuhnya. Naruto mengamati Shion sejenak dalam balutan gaun indah itu. Shion tampak seperti dewi hutan yang diturunkan dari khayangan, luar biasa cantiknya.

"Bagus," geram Naruto, lalu dengan gerakan cepat meraih gaun itu dan merobeknya dari tubuh Shion. Shion terpana ketika Naruto merobek gaun itu di bagian dada. Gaun seindah dan sebagus itu rusak sudah, dengan robekan kain dan benang yang berjuluran, dan kristal-kristalnya jatuh bertebaran dengan suara dentingan pelan di lantai. Mata Shion berkaca-kaca, tidak menyangka Naruto akan sekejam itu, merobek sebuah gaun yang sedemikian indahnya demi memamerkan arogansi dan kekuasaannya. Sungguh lelaki yang kejam!

"Kenapa kau tampak ingin menangis?, Kau tidak mau memakai gaun ini bukan?," gumam Naruto sambil menatap Shion tajam, "Maka kukabulkan permintaanmu" Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Naruto meraih Shion, mencengkeram punggung Shion merapat ke arahnya. Shion mencoba meronta tapi tak berdaya

"Mulai sekarang kau harus berfikir ulang kalau mau menantangku. Aku bukan orang baik dan aku tidak segan segan berbuat kejam," Bibir Naruto terasa dekat dengan bibir Shion, dan napas lelaki itu sedikit terengah. Kepala Naruto menunduk dan sejenak Shion merasa pasti bahwa Naruto hendak menciumnya. Tetapi entah kenapa leher lelaki itu menjadi kaku dan mengurungkan niatnya. Naruto mendorong Shion menjauh. Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu, "Ayame!," suara Naruto sedikit keras ketika memanggil perias wajah yang gemulai itu. Pintu terbuka, dan Ayame terburu-buru masuk. Wanita itu terkesiap mendapati kondisi Shion yang penuh airmata dengan baju itu – baju eksklusif rancangan desainer terkenal, satu-satunya di dunia, yang sangat mahal dan pasti membuat iri semua perempuan itu – sekarang menjuntai sobek di dada Shion dengan kondisi menyedihkan dan tak karuan. Riasan mahal masterpiece untuk wajah Shion juga tak karuan karena bekas air mata di wajah Shion.

"Bereskan dia," Naruto tidak menatap Shion lagi, lelaki itu langsung keluar dan membanting pintu di belakangnya dengan marah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Angel or Devil ~**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar nekat menantang tuan Naruto seperti itu", Ayame bergumam setengah menggerutu. Dari tadi perempuan gemulai itu memang sibuk menggerutu karena harus memulai dari awal mendandani Shion. Apalagi ketika tatapannya terarah pada gaun hijau Shion yang sekarang teronggok seperti sampah di lantai, Ayame akan mendesah secara dramatis, lalu menggerutu lagi dengan kata-kata tidak jelas. Untunglah Ayame membawa gaun cadangan. Gaun itu cukup bagus meskipun tidak semewah dan seindah gaun hijau yang sudah dirobek oleh Naruto. Warnanya merah marun dan berpotongan sederhana, membungkus tubuh Shion dengan sempurna.

"Nah sudah selesai", Ayame meletakkan kuas bibir di meja dan menatap bayangan Shion di cermin, "Lumayan cantik, meskipun tidak semewah tadi." Lanjutnya

Shion tanpa dapat ditahan melirik ke gaun hijau di lantai itu dan menghembuskan napas sedih. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, dibalik kekecewaannya ada kepuasan karena setidaknya dia bisa menunjukkan kalau dia bisa melawan Naruto. Betapa mengerikannya lelaki itu kalau marah, Shion mengernyit. Sejak usahanya yang terakhir kali untuk melarikan diri, penjagaan atas dirinya diperketat. Ada dua orang laki-laki berjas hitam dan berbadan kekar yang berjaga di depan pintunya. Malam ini adalah pertama kalinya Shion diberi kelonggaran, untuk turun, keluar dari kamar ini. Kalau Shion cukup waspada, mungkin dia bisa melarikan diri dari rumah ini.

"Nah, pakai sepatu ini", Ayame meletakkan sepatu emas yang cantik di karpet, "Lalu aku akan mengantarmu turun, Tuan Naruto menunggu di bawah, karena pesta sudah dimulai"

Ketika Shion menuruni tangga, seketika itu juga hatinya terasa kecut. Semua orang yang hadir di pesta ini berpakaian spektakuler, semuanya pasti gaun rancangan terbaru dari desainer terkenal. Para laki-laki berjas tampak berkumpul dan mengobrol di satu sudut dekat perapian, dan para perempuan tampak berkelompok dengan sahabat-sahabatnya menyebar di semua sisi ballroom itu. Sebuah meja sajian besar di sudut menyajikan berbagai jenis makanan mewah. Bartender di satu sudut sibuk melayani permintaan tamu dan para pelayan berpakaian hitam putih hilir mudik, menawarkan nampan-nampan hidangan dan sampanye yang mengalir tak ada habisnya. Ketika Shion menuruni tangga, semua pandangan tertuju padanya, hingga Shion merasakan tangannya berkeringat. Shion mencari-cari Naruto, tetapi lelaki itu sepertinya tidak ada. Dengan gugup, merasa terasing di keramaian, Shion berdiri diam, di sudut dekat jendela, memilih untuk mengamati daripada membaur. Dia mengernyit ketika menyadari bahwa di setiap akses pintu keluar, semuanya berdiri dua atau tiga orang pengawal Naruto dengan jas hitam yang serupa dan tampak selalu waspada. Shion harus melewati mereka kalau ingin keluar dari tempat ini.

"Itu kekasih Naruto yang terbaru?", sebuah suara sinis terdengar, rupanya pemilik suara sengaja supaya Shion mendengarnya. Shion menoleh dan mendapati segerombolan perempuan-perempuan cantik tengah berbisik-bisik dan menatapnya dengan tatapan benci. Salah seorang perempuan, yang paling cantik dengan gaun hitamnya yang sangat seksi terang-terangan mengamati Shion dengan pandangan meremehkan dari atas ke bawah,

"Aku mendengar Naruto mengajaknya tinggal bersama, bayangkan! Tidak ada satupun perempuan yang pernah diajak Naruto tinggal bersama... Kupikir dia perempuan yang sangat cantik! Ternyata dia biasa saja, mungkin Naruto sedang mabuk saat membawanya tinggal bersama" ujar perempuan bergaun hitam

"Aku pikir juga begitu", perempuan di kelompok itu, yang bergaun merah muda menyahut dengan suara yang tak kalah sinis

"Mengingat sejarah kekasih-kekasih Naruto selalu luar biasa cantiknya... Tapi lihat dia, dia tampak tak cocok berada di sini, dia pasti bukan perempuan berkelas!"

"Gaunnya gaun lama, rancangan keluaran bulan lalu, dia pasti gadis miskin", suara perempuan lain berambut kemerahan dengan gaun biru muda, berbisik jahat, ikut memanaskan suasana,

"Dia mempermalukan Naruto dengan penampilannya"

"Dia tak pantas bersanding dengan Naruto, berani bertaruh, sebentar lagi Naruto pasti muak dan mencampakkannya", perempuan seksi berbaju hitam itu mengibaskan rambutnya angkuh "Begitu melihatku, Naruto pasti akan menyukaiku dan membuangnya" lanjutnya

Pipi Shion memerah mendengar hinaan-hinaan yang dilemparkan terang-terangan kepadanya, Sabar Shion, desisnya dalam hati. Perempuan-perempuan jalang itu terbiasa hidup kaya sehingga kadang tak punya sopan santun.

"Menungguku, sayang?" suara Naruto terdengar dekat sekali di belakang Shion hingga ia terlonjak kaget. Shion menoleh dan mendapati Naruto berdiri santai, sedikit bersandar di jendela di dekatnya. Lelaki itu tampaknya sudah lama berdiri di sana, dia pasti mendengar jelas semua hinaan-hinaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya tadi. Pipi Shion makin merona, merasa malu sekaligus terhina. Naruto mendekat, dan perempuan-perempuan di gerombolan itu tampak terkesiap dengan ketampanannya. Lelaki itu memang tampan, Shion menggumam dalam hati. Merasa kesal karena mau tak mau dia harus mengakui kebenaran yang terpampang di depannya. Dengan rambut pirang yang sedikit acak-acakan, mata biru saffire yang dalam tapi tajam, bibir tipis yang melengkung jantan, dan tulang pipi tinggi yang membentuk sudut wajahnya sedemikian rupa, diimbangi dengan jas hitam legam yang membungkus tubuh ramping berototnya dengan pas, membuatnya tampak seperti malaikat tampan dengan nuansa jahat yang mempesona. Naruto tampaknya tahu sedang diperhatikan dengan terkesima oleh gerombolan perempuan-perempuan muda itu, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak menatap mereka. Matanya terpaku menatap Shion, dan senyum miring muncul di bibirnya,

"Kau cantik sekali sayang", Naruto meraih Shion merangkul pinggang Shion dengan lembut, lalu mengecup hidung Shion mesra

"Dari semua perempuan di ruangan ini, kau yang paling cantik. Yang lainnya cuma sampah", Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan lantang, yang terdengar langsung oleh gerombolan perempuan itu. Suara terkesiap terdengar dari sana, dan ketika Shion menoleh, perempuan-perempuan itu tampak berdiri dengan wajah merah padam, malu luar biasa atas hinaan Naruto. Lalu dengan berbagai alasan, mereka membubarkan diri dan berpindah tempat. Naruto terkekeh, melihat tingkah mereka. Lalu menunduk dan menatap Shion, senyumnya langsung hilang,

"Jangan coba-coba melarikan diri -dan jangan mencoba meminta tolong pada siapapun di sini, mereka tidak akan bisa menolongmu, dan kalau sampai aku tahu kau melakukannya, kau akan dihukum", bisiknya dingin.

Sikapnya berubah kaku dan dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Shion, dan tanpa kata-kata lagi meninggalkan Shion. Shion termangu, masih terpesona oleh pertunjukan sandiwara kasih sayang yang diperagakan Naruto tadi. Apakah lelaki itu sengaja melakukannya untuk membelanya dari gerombolan perempuan-perempuan jahat itu?

"Sungguh kekasih yang baik", sebuah suara lembut terdengar di belakangnya. Shion menoleh dan berhadapan dengan perempuan cantik berbaju putih yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Mungkin perempuan inilah satu-satunya tamu pesta ini yang mau menyapanya.

"Siapa?", Shion mengernyit ketika menyadari komentar perempuan itu barusan, Perempuan itu tertawa kecil, bahkan tawanya pun terdengar merdu, Shion membatin dalam hatinya.

"Naruto Namikaze, kekasihmu?" tanya Shion.

Perempuan itu mengedikkan bahunya ke arah kepergian Naruto

"Dia membelamu dengan gagah berani dihadapan perempuan-perempuan menjengkelkan itu..ups", perempuan itu menutup bibirnya dengan jemarinya yang lentik

"Aku tidak boleh mengatakannya, tapi mereka memang menjengkelkan bukan? Kalau bukan karena suamiku, aku tidak akan mau menghadiri pesta ini dan berbaur dengan mereka", perempuan itu tertawa lagi.

Dia perempuan yang bahagia, Shion membatin dalam hati. Perempuan cantik yang bahagia, ralat Shion. Dengan gaun putih keemasannya yang indah, tatanan rambut sempurna, make up sederhana, dan tatapan matanya yang berbinar-binar penuh cinta. Perempuan di depannya ini tampak memancarkan kebahagiaan. Suaminya pasti sangat mencintainya, Shion mengambil kesimpulan dalam hati.

"Ah ya maaf, aku mengoceh ke sana kemari, tetapi lupa memperkenalkan diri", perempuan itu mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum, "Aku Ryuzetsu" Senyum ramah perempuan itu menular, Shion membalas uluran tangan Ryuzetsu dan ikut tersenyum lebar

"Shion" gumamnya memperkenalkan dirinya, "Terima kasih sudah mau menyapaku" Ryuzetsu tersenyum lagi, dan menatap ke arah gerombolan perempuan-perempuan tadi yang sekarang sudah saling berpencar dan asyik bergosip satu sama lain

"Jangan pedulikan mereka, mereka hanya iri padamu" Shion mengernyit, "Iri padaku? Kenapa?"

"Ah kau pasti tak pernah mendengar dunia luar", Ryuzetsu tertawa lagi, "Gosip menyebar dengan cepat di dunia elit ini. Kau adalah perempuan yang paling hangat dibicarakan akhir-akhir ini" lanjutnya

"Kenapa?", Shion menatap Ryuzetsu penuh ingin tahu.

"Karena Naruto Namikaze, taipan paling dingin di sini, mengajakmu tinggal bersamanya di rumahnya", Ryuzetsu mengedikkan dagunya, "Meskipun memiliki banyak kekasih, Naruto dikenal berprinsip mensterilkan rumahnya dari kehadiran perempuan. Tidak pernah ada satu perempuanpun -selain pelayan yang bisa tinggal di rumah ini. Bahkan katanya, kekasih-kekasihnya yang dulu belum pernah ada yang menginap di rumah ini, Naruto lebih memilih menemui kekasih-kekasihnya di hotel miliknya", Ryuzetsu menatap Shion dan tersenyum,

"Kaulah satu-satunya perempuan yang diajaknya tinggal dirumahnya, dan bahkan tak keluar-keluar sampai sekarang. Mereka semua merasa iri, karena apa yang kau alami adalah impian mereka semua, tinggal bersama dengan bujangan paling diminati di sini" Shion tercenung. Mereka semua tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Shion bukan kekasih Naruto, dia tinggal di rumah ini bukan sebagai kekasih Naruto, tetapi lebih seperti tawanan. Dia disekap dan dilecehkan semau Naruto.

"Apakah kau juga salah satu dari mereka? Mengagumi ketampanan Naruto?" Spontan Ryuzetsu tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Shion.

"Tidak, menurutku suamiku yang paling tampan di dunia ini. Aku tidak sempat mengagumi lelaki lain", Ryuzetsu tersenyum dan matanya berbinar penuh cinta ketika membayangkan suaminya. Shion memalingkan muka, tiba-tiba merasa sedih menyadari betapa beruntungnya Ryuzetsu dibandingkan dirinya. Perempuan itu tampak begitu bahagia dan tanpa beban, sedang dirinya, bahkan dia tidak tahu akan dijadikan apa dirinya oleh Naruto. Mata Shion berkaca-kaca ketika membayangkan kegagalan rencananya untuk melukai Naruto yang malah membuatnya terjebak dalam cengkeraman lelaki iblis itu. Ryuzetsu memperhatikan raut kesedihan di wajah Shion, dan dahinya berkerut,

"Kenapa Shion? Kau sakit?" Shion menatap Ryuzetsu lagi, perempuan ini baik hati, mungkin saja Ryuzetsu bisa menolongnya... "Tolong aku...", Shion berbisik lemah, takut suaranya ketahuan, oleh Naruto ataupun para pengawalnya yang bertebaran di mana-mana,

"Tolong aku keluar dari sini" Ryuzetsu mengernyit, jelas-jelas merasa kaget mendengar permintaan Shion, matanya menatap penuh tanda tanya,

"Apa Shion? Tapi... Bukankah.."

"Disini kau rupanya, aku mencarimu kemana-mana sayang", suara yang dalam itu mengalihkan perhatian Ryuzetsu dari Shion. Shion menoleh dan terpesona menatap Lelaki yang melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Ryuzetsu dengan posesif. Lelaki itu luar biasa tampan, dengan rambut cokelat yang berpadu nuansa keemasan dan mata sebiru langit. Ryuzetsu rupanya tidak main-main ketika mengatakan bahwa suaminya luar biasa tampan. Shion pun, kalau memiliki suami setampan itu, pasti tidak akan mau melirik lelaki lain.

"Muku", Ryuzetsu bergumam lembut, pipinya memerah, tampak malu-malu atas kemesraan terang-terangan yang dilakukan Muku. Suami Ryuzetsu tampak amat sangat mencintai isterinya, Shion berkesimpulan dalam hati. Lelaki itu menatap Ryuzetsu seolah-olah akan melahapnya.

"Kita harus segera pulang. Mari kita berpamitan dulu pada tuan rumah" ujar Muku

"Tapi Muku, kita baru sebentar di sini... Apakah sopan kalau..."

"Ssshh", Muku menghentikan protes Ryuzetsu dan menyentuh bibir Ryuzetsu dengan jemarinya lembut, "Aku lebih ingin berada di rumah, bersama isteriku", gumamnya penuh arti.

Siapapun mengerti apa maksud kata-kata Muku. Bukan hanya Ryuzetsu, pipi Shion pun memerah mendengar nada kepemilikan penuh gairah Muku kepada isterinya. Ryuzetsu menyentuh lengan Muku lembut, mengalihkan perhatian Muku yang tampaknya tidak bisa lepas dari isterinya kepada Shion,

"Ini, kenalkan, Shion", gumam Ryuzetsu lembut. Shion mengulurkan tangannya dengan sopan, dan Muku menjabat tangannya, lalu menatapnya dengan tajam. Membuat Shion merasa nyalinya sedikit menciut di bawah hujaman tatapan tajam dari mata sebiru langit itu.

"Shion yang itu?", ada tanya dalam suara Muku, Ryuzetsu menyentuh lengan Muku lagi, mengingatkannya, lalu menatap Shion penuh permintaan maaf,

"Gosip cepat menyebar, bahkan di kalangan laki-laki", gumamnya pada Shion, meminta pengertian. Shion tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ada sedikit kekecewaan terbersit di hatinya. Muku sepertinya rekan bisnis Naruto. Kalau begitu, pupus sudah harapannya meminta bantuan kepada Ryuzetsu.

"Ayo sayang, kita berpamitan", Muku mengangguk pada Shion, lalu menarik pinggang isterinya untuk mengikutinya.

"Tunggu sebentar", Ryuzetsu mengeluarkan kartu emas kecil dari tasnya, "ini kartu namaku", digenggamkannya kartu nama itu di jemari Shion, "Hubungi aku kapan saja kau mau. Aku pikir kita bisa bersahabat"

Dan kemudian, pasangan sempurna itu menjauh dan tenggelam di keramaian pesta. Meninggalkan Shion yang masih berdiri terpaku di sana, menggenggam kartu nama itu erat-erat seolah hanya itulah tiket penyelamatannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Angel or Devil ~**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia meminta tolong kepadaku", Ryuzetsu mengernyit sambil merebahkan kepalanya di dada Muku. Lelaki itu masih berbaring santai dengan mata terpejam, menikmati saat-saat tenang setelah percintaan mereka yang panas, Mata Muku terbuka, menatap Ryuzetsu penuh ingin tahu,

"Siapa sayang?" Muku bertanya

"Shion, kekasih Naruto" jawab singkat Ryuzetsu

Muku tercenung, lalu mengangkat bahunya, "Kurasa kita tidak usah ikut campur dalam urusan Naruto Namikaze. Dia rekan bisnis yang luar biasa, dan aku senang perusahaanku menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaannya, Tetapi dari segi pribadi...", Muku mengusap-usapkan jemarinya di punggung telanjang Ryuzetsu, "Aku tidak terlalu menyukainya"

"Kenapa?", Ryuzetsu menatap Muku ingin tahu,

"Yah... Naruto terkenal sangat...kejam. Dia berpenampilan dingin dan kaku, tetapi ketika terusik, dia tak punya ampun. Kadang-kadang aku sedikit tak simpati atas sikap tak berbelas-kasihannya"

"Kalau begitu aku semakin mencemaskan Shion", Ryuzetsu mengingat permohonan Shion tadi kepadanya,

"Dia minta tolong kepadaku untuk membantunya melepaskan diri dari rumah itu. Pandangannya begitu tersiksa, apakah mungkin Naruto menyanderanya di rumah itu dengan paksa?"

"Mungkin saja", Muku mengecup dahi Ryuzetsu lembut, "Tetapi seperti kataku tadi, itu bukan urusan kita"

"Setidaknya maukah kau mencoba berbicara dengan Naruto? Kau ada pertemuan besok pagi dengannya kan?", Ryuzetsu menatap Muku penuh permohonan. Ada kecemasan di suaranya, apalagi ketika mengingat betapa Shion tampak sangat tersiksa ketika memohon kepadanya tadi. Muku terkekeh, lalu menggulingkan tubuhnya menindih tubuh Ryuzetsu, "Baiklah tuan puteri, akan kucoba", didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Ryuzetsu, menggoda bibir Ryuzetsu dengan usapan bibirnya yang panas

"Sekarang bisakah kita menghentikan pembicaraan kita tentang orang lain dan bercinta lagi?" Ryuzetsu tidak menolak, bercinta dengan Muku selalu menjadi kegiatan yang luar biasa menyenangkan.

Kopi sudah dihidangkan, pertanda meeting santai itu sudah usai. Beberapa lelaki memilih keluar untuk merokok, sedang Muku duduk diam di ujung sofa, mengamati Naruto yang masih sibuk mempelajari berkas-berkas di tangannya. Naruto bukanlah lelaki yang bisa membaur, lelaki ini penyendiri, dan wataknya yang terkenal membuat orang-orang segan mendekatinya. Muku tidak akrab dengan Naruto, mereka hanya berbicara tentang bisnis. Dan apabila menyangkut bisnis, Naruto cukup kooperatif. Kerja sama mereka telah membuahkan banyak keuntungan bagi perusahaan masing-masing. Muku ragu untuk menanyakan perihal Shion kepada Naruto. Rasanya terlalu aneh untuk membahas masalah itu di sini. Tetapi isterinya – Ryuzetsu yang cantik – telah berhasil membuatnya berjanji untuk melakukannya. Muku berdehem, menarik perhatian Naruto dari berkasberkas yang ditelusurinya dengan serius,

"Kami, aku dan isteriku bertemu dengan kekasihmu semalam" Kepala Naruto langsung terangkat seperti disentakkan, ia menatap Muku dengan waspada,

"Oh ya?," nada suaranya santai, tetapi ketegangan dalam suara Naruto tidak bisa menipu Muku, ada sesuatu di sini, batin Muku dalam hatinya, ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan Naruto…

"Yah, dia berkenalan dengan isteriku kemarin, dan berbicara panjang lebar dengannya," Muku berusaha memancing Naruto dan sepertinya pancingannya kena karena mata Naruto menyipit dan menatapnya curiga.

"Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu kepada isterimu?" Muku menatap Naruto lurus-lurus,

"Dia meminta tolong kepada isteriku untuk diselamatkan, supaya dia bisa keluar dari rumahmu" Jawab Muku

Bibir Naruto mengetat membentuk garis tipis, lalu dia segera berdiri, "Bilang pada isterimu untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa. Perempuan itu milikku, dan siapapun tidak akan bisa melepaskannya dari rumahku, kecuali atas seizinku," Naruto menatap Muku lurus, menimbang-nimbang,

"Aku menghormatimu Muku, kau adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang aku hormati dan aku tidak ingin hubungan saling menghargai ini rusak. Maaf aku permisi dulu karena ada janji pertemuan dengan pihak lain setelah ini" Setelah mengangguk kaku, Naruto melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan meeting besar itu. Muku duduk diam dan menyesap kopinya, matanya masih menatap pintu di mana Naruto menghilang di baliknya. Tingkah Naruto mengingatkannya pada dirinya dulu. Senyum muncul di bibir Muku. Naruto mungkin akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya, kalau dia tidak hati-hati kepada Shion

Ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka dari luar, Shion tidak menyangka kalau Naruto-lah yang masuk. Lelaki itu telah sepenuhnya mengabaikannya akhir-akhir ini. Shion bahkan hampir tidak pernah melihat lelaki itu, kecuali dari pemandangan ketika Naruto memasuki mobilnya di teras bawah yang kelihatan dari jendela lantai dua tempat Shion dikurung. Dan seperti biasanya, lelaki itu tampak marah. Shion mengerutkan alisnya, kenapa lelaki itu tidak pernah sedikitpun tampak ceria dan tersenyum? Kalaupun tersenyum, senyumnya hanyalah senyum jahat dan sinis. Apakah lelaki itu tidak pernah merasakan bahagia sedikitpun di dalam hatinya? Tanpa basa basi, Naruto melempar jasnya ke kursi dan melonggarkan dasinya, lalu menatap Shion tajam,

"Apa yang kau katakan kepada Isteri Muku?" Shion langsung mengkerut takut. Ryuzetsu mungkin telah menyampaikan permintaan tolongnya kepada Muku, dan Muku mengatakannya kepada Naruto. Ketika rasa ketakutan menggelayutinya, Shion langsung menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengembalikan keberaniannya. Diingatnya wajah ayah dan ibunya yang bahagia, lalu tergantikan dengan wajah pucat mereka yang terbaring di peti mati. Kebencian dan kemarahan adalah senjatanya untuk menghadapi Naruto,

"Aku memang meminta tolong kepada Ryuzetsu untuk menyelamatkanku," Shion mengangkat dagunya angkuh, menantang Naruto. Naruto menggeram marah, matanya menyala,

"Coba saja kalau kau berani. Minta Ryuzetsu untuk membebaskanmu, dan kalau perempuan itu berani melakukan sesuatu, aku akan melenyapkan nyawanya," Naruto mendesis geram,

"Dan aku tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataanku Shion, kebebasanmu akan diganti dengan nyawa orang-orang yang lengah atau orang-orang yang mencoba menyelamatkanmu"

Wajah Shion memucat. Apakah Naruto benar-benar akan melukai Ryuzetsu? Diingatnya senyum lembut di wajah cantik Ryuzetsu dan kebaikan hati perempuan itu. Ah ya Tuhan, Ryuzetsu adalah satu-satunya kesempatannya untuk melepaskan diri. Tetapi jika gantinya Naruto akan melukai Ryuzetsu, maka Shion tidak punya kesempatan apa-apa lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak melepaskanku? Aku muak menjadi tawananmu" Naruto menyipitkan matanya, mengamati Shion dari ujung kepala sampai kaki,

"Terlalu mudah jika aku melepaskanmu, kau pasti akan mencari cara untuk membalaskan dendammu lagi… dan terlalu mudah pula kalau aku membunuhmu, tubuhmu terlalu nikmat untuk mati sia-sia…," Naruto melangkah mendekat, dan otomatis Shion langsung melangkah mundur.

"Jangan… jangan mendekat!," Shion tanpa sadar mencengkeram dadanya dengan gerakan melindungi diri. Naruto sudah pernah memaksakan kehendak kepadanya, memar di tangannya masih terasa nyeri, bekas ikatan dasi yang kejam di pergelangannya. Naruto hanya tersenyum meremehkan melihat gerakan Shion itu,

"Kau tahu kau tidak bisa menolak kalau aku ingin memaksamu. Apakah kau tidak belajar dari pengalaman bercinta kita kemarin?," dengan tenang lelaki itu melemparkan dasinya yang sudah dilonggarkan ke lantai, lalu melepas kancing kemejanya, satu demi satu. Shion menatap pemandangan di depannya itu dengan panik,

"Kau… kau mau apa?"

"Menurutmu aku mau apa?." Naruto melemparkan kemejanya dan berdiri dengan dada telanjang di depan Shion. Tubuh lelaki itu luar biasa indah, ramping tapi kuat dengan otot-ototnya yang menyembul, terlihat begitu keras.

"Aku mau mandi," Naruto tampak geli melihat keterkejutan Shion,

"Dan kau ikut denganku" Wajah Shion memerah dan menatap Naruto dengan marah.

"Apa-apaan? Kenapa kau mandi disini? Kau… kau kan punya kamar mandi sendiri di kamarmu… ini… ini adalah…"

"Ini adalah kamar kekasihku," Naruto menyelesaikan kalimat Shion dengan tenang, "Ya. Kau kekasihku Shion, kau harus terima itu. Kau ada di sini untuk memuaskan nafsuku"

"Kurang ajar!," Shion menyembur marah, dan didorong akan rasa tersinggungnya atas hinaan Naruto, Shion maju dan mencoba mencakar wajah Naruto. Tetapi Naruto cukup gesit, digenggamnya lengan Shion, dan dengan gerakan cepat di telikungnya tangan Shion di belakang punggungnya,

"Tidak semudah itu Shion, ingat itu, aku laki-laki yang cukup kuat, kalau kau bersikap baik, aku akan bersikap baik kepadamu, tetapi kalau kau menantangku, aku mungkin akan menyakitimu," Dengan satu tangan masih menelikung Shion, Lelaki itu meraih dagu Shion dan memaksa mengecup bibirnya dengan panas,

"Ketika aku bilang kau harus mandi denganku, maka kau akan melakukannya" Naruto mendorong Shion masuk ke kamar mandi dengan nuansa marmer putih itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Angel or Devil ~**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto merasa dirinya hampir gila. Dia tidak berhubungan seks dengan wanita manapun akhir-akhir ini. Karena dia tidak tertarik. Gairahnya terpusat kepada Shion, perempuan ini membuatnya ingin menundukkannya, menaklukkannya, dan mendominasinya dengan posesif. Naruto ingin Shion tunduk di kakinya, memujanya seperti yang dilakukan banyak orang kepadanya. Well itu mungkin butuh waktu lama, Naruto mengernyit melihat ekspresi Shion. Perempuan ini harus selalu dipaksa, harus selalu diikat, dan Naruto sebenarnya tidak suka menyakiti perempuan yang akan ditidurinya. Bukti gairahnya terlihat jelas, dan Shion menolak untuk melihatnya, Naruto mendorong tubuh Shion ke pancuran, membiarkan air hangat membasahi mereka berdua. Ketika Shion sekali lagi mencoba memberontak, Naruto mencengkeram kedua tangannya erat-erat ke dinding dan merapatkan tubuhnya, menempelkan bukti gairahnya ke pusat tubuh Shion, membuat muka Shion merah padam,

"Hati-hati Shion, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, aku cuma ingin mandi"

Shion mengerjap, "Mandi?"

Ada sinar geli di mata Naruto, "Ya, mandi, kau pikir aku mau apa?"

Pipi Shion makin memerah, apalagi ketika matanya tersapu pada kejantanan Naruto yang mengeras, terlihat jelas laki-laki itu sudah amat sangat terangsang. Naruto mengikuti arah tatapan Shion dan tersenyum,

"Aku cuma ingin mandi, tetapi sepertinya kau lebih tertarik ke yang lain" Shion menatap marah ke mata Naruto, tetapi lelaki itu hanya terkekeh,

"Terserah kau, kau mandi di sini bersamaku. Atau kalau kau lebih memilih menantangku, kita bisa berakhir dengan hubungan seks yang hebat di kamar mandi. Sekarang tolong gosok punggungku dengan sabun," Naruto melepaskan celananya, terkekeh lagi ketika Shion langsung memalingkan mukanya, tak mau melihat.

"Ayo, gosok punggungku," Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, membiarkan pundak dan bahunya diterpa air hangat dari shower, yang mengalir menuruni punggung berototnya dan turun ke pantatnya yang kencang… Shion terpana dan mengerjapkan matanya ketika menyadari bahwa matanya terpaku pada keindahan tubuh Naruto yang berotot dan keras. Ramping tapi jantan, dan semua begitu proposional pada tempatnya, seolah Tuhan menciptakan laki-laki ini sambil tersenyum. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan menangkap basah Shion yang sedang mengamati tubuhnya. Tatapan sensualnya memancar, panas, dan bergairah. Tetapi kemudian dia mendapati mata Shion yang berputar ke seluruh penjuru kamar mandi. Perempuan ini masih belum menyerah dalam usahanya untuk melukai Naruto. Naruto berani bertaruh bahwa Shion sedang mencari-cari senjata, sesuatu – mungkin untuk dipukulkan ke kepala Naruto yang sedang lengah,

"Shion," suara Naruto terdengar rendah dan mengancam, meskipun sebenarnya lelaki itu sangat menikmati mengucapkan nama Shion lambat-lambat di mulutnya,

"Kalau kau tidak melakukan perintahku dan sibuk mencari cara untuk melakukan – entah rencana apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu yang cantik itu, maka mungkin saja aku akan berubah pikiran dan langsung menyetubuhimu saja"

Shion terlonjak, dan langsung meraih sabun cair, lalu mengusapkannya ke punggung Naruto yang keras dan berotot itu. Sentuhan itu membuat keduanya sama-sama terkesiap. Naruto bahkan tidak bisa menahan erangannya, kejantanannya sudah begitu keras. Seperti batu di bawah sana hingga terasa menyakitkan, memprotes untuk dipuaskan. Sentuhan tangan lembut Shion di punggungnya semakin memperburuk keadaan, membuatnya terangsang sampai di tingkat dia tak dapat menanggungnya. Shion mengernyit mendengar suara erangan Naruto. Dia tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Naruto, hanya bisa melihat rambut belakang Naruto yang pirang dan sekarang basah, menempel di tengkuknya.

"Kenapa?," Shion bertanya, pada akhirnya ketika Naruto mengerang lagi. Jemarinya menggosok lembut bahu dan punggung Naruto yang sekarang licin karena sabun. Guyuran air hangat membasahi mereka berdua, membuat kaca-kaca kamar mandi itu berembun karena uapnya. Naruto menggertakkan giginya, mencoba menahan gairahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," suaranya berupa erangan yang dalam, mencoba menahan dirinya ketika tangan lembut Shion yang berlumuran sabun itu menyentuh pinggangnya. Dia ingin merenggut tangan Shion itu, menyentuhkan ke kejantanannya yang sangat menginginkannya, dan kemudian memuaskan dirinya di dalam tubuh Shion. Tetapi dia tidak bisa. Naruto ingin membuat Shion menyerah dengan sukarela. Dua percintaan mereka yang terakhir tidak dilakukan dengan sukarela. Meskipun pada akhirnya Naruto bisa membuat Shion merasakan kenikmatan. Naruto Namikaze tidak pernah memaksa perempuan jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Para perempuanlah yang berebut untuk dipeluk olehnya. Dan itu harus terjadi pada Shion. Shion-lah yang harus menyerah dalam pelukannya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, membayangkan bagaimana nikmatnya nanti ketika Shion pada akhirnya menyerah ke dalam pelukannya dan memohon kepadanya. Naruto melirik kepada Shion, dan …. Astaga ! Demi para dewa yang ada di semesta alam ini…. Shion masih memakai pakaian lengkap, dan yang membuat semuanya lebih buruk, pakaian Shion adalah rok panjang tipis berwarna putih. Dan ketika baju itu basah kuyup, malahan membuat tubuh Shion begitu seksi, tercermin samar-samar di balik pakaian putih yang membuatnya tampak misterius. Naruto menggertakkan giginya. Dia tidak tahan lagi bermainmain seperti ini. Ada di dekat Shion, telanjang, dan siap seperti ini membuatnya merasa hampir gila. Perempuan ini harus menyerah padanya. Harus!

Naruto memasang jasnya dan menoleh pada Iruka yang berdiri menungguinya di dekat pintu.

"Bagaimana dengan kasus terakhir itu? Sudah kau bereskan?" Iruka mengangkat bahunya,

"Tuan Kabuto memendam kemarahan kepada tuan. Apalagi karena tindakan tuan sudah menggilas habis seluruh perencanaan proyeknya" Naruto tersenyum, membayangkan muka Kabuto Yakushi saat ini pasti sedang merah padam karena marah.

"Dia selalu marah kepadaku, sejak awal. Tetapi sampai sekarang dia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa kepadaku. Dia tahu dia akan mati kalau sekali saja dia mencoba membunuhku, lalu gagal."

"Bagaimana kalau dia mencoba dan berhasil?," Iruka menyela dengan cepat, "Tuan Kabuto sangat licik dan bertangan kotor. Dia menggunakan banyak orang untuk mencapai tujuannya, kita tidak boleh meremehkannya dan harus selalu berhati-hati." Iruka menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mata serius.

"Seharusnya tuan menyuruh saya untuk membereskan orang itu dari dulu, supaya dia tidak berani berbuat macam-macam"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya tak peduli,

"Dia tidak akan berani, dan kalaupun dia berani melakukan apapun… aku sendiri yang akan menghabisinya" Kabuto Yakushi adalah salah satu musuh bisnis Naruto. Lelaki itu bersikap munafik karena di depan Naruto dia selalu bersikap baik dan bersahabat. Tetapi Naruto tahu kalau lelaki itu menyimpan kebencian yang amat mendalam kepadanya karena bisnisnya semakin terpuruk akibat gilasan ekspansi yang dilakukan Naruto. Naruto sadar dia memang tidak boleh meremehkan Kabuto, karena Kabuto punya teman-teman penting di balik bisnis kotornya. Berdasarkan penyelidikan yang dilakukan anak buahnya, lelaki itu berhubungan dengan sindikat senjata gelap dan kelompok-kelompok bawah tanah. Tidak menutup kemungkinan Kabuto pada akhirnya akan menyewa salah seorang dari mereka untuk membunuhnya.

Naruto, meskipun dibekali dengan kemampuan bela diri dan sangat ahli dalam berbagai jenis senjata serta dikelilingi oleh pasukan pengawalnya yang kompeten, harus selalu waspada. Suatu saat, ketika Kabuto sudah terasa sangat mengganggu seperti hama penyakit yang harus dibasmi, Naruto sendiri yang akan membereskannya. Tetapi tidak sekarang, mungkin reputasi Naruto yang kejam membuat Kabuto sangat berhati-hati dalam bertindak, Naruto ingin melihat sejauh mana gerakan Kabuto,

' _baru setelah itu dia memutuskan akan dibagaimanakan sampah itu. Nanti'._ Gumam Naruto dalam hati, Sekarang dia harus makan malam dengan perempuannya. Setelah merasa puas dengan penampilannya

Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan mengedikkan bahunya kepada Iruka, "Dia sudah siap?"

Iruka menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ayame sudah menyiapkannya dari satu jam yang lalu," Iruka membungkukkan badannya, lalu membukakan pintu untuk Naruto.

Ketika didandani oleh Ayame, Shion sudah terlalu lelah untuk melakukan pemberontakan sekecil apapun. Dia bahkan tadi tidak bertanya apapun ketika Iruka mengantar Ayame ke kamarnya dan perempuan itu tiba-tiba mendandaninya,

"Sepertinya kau berubah menjadi pendiam, kau tidak ingin tahu mengapa kau didandani?," Ayame bertanya setelah dia selesai mengoleskan eye shadow warna keemasan di kelopak mata Shion. Shion hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mampu menjawab. Ingatan akan kejadian di kamar mandi tadi membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Oh ya, sesuai janjinya, Naruto hanya mandi. Setelah Shion selesai menyabuni punggungnya, Naruto meneruskan mandi dan kemudian dengan tatapan lancang, menawarkan diri untuk memandikan Shion – yang tentu saja langsung ditolaknya mentah-mentah dengan berbagai sumpah serapah yang menyembur dari bibirnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum, mengambil handuk putih, mengikatkannya di pinggangnya dan melangkah pergi dengan santai. Meninggalkan Shion yang masih terpaku dalam guyuran air shower kamar mandi itu. Naruto benar-benar terangsang. Shion tidak perlu memegang untuk mengetahui itu, bukti kejantanan Naruto sudah menonjol tanpa tahu malu. Tetapi kenapa lelaki itu tidak melakukan apa-apa kepadanya? Bukannya Shion ingin Naruto melakukan apapun kepadanya. Tetapi bayangan itu, bayangan Naruto yang bergitu bergairah tidak bisa hilang dari pikirannya. Entah kenapa perasaan malu dan terhina merambati pikiriannya, Sungguh memalukan! Mungkinkah sebenarnya di dalam dirinya tersembunyi sosok perempuan jalang yang siap meledak? Atau jangan-jangan Naruto memang begitu ahli merayu perempuan sehingga membuat Shion hampir-hampir bertekuk lutut di kakinya?

"Sudah selesai," suara Ayame terdengar puas, mengembalikan Shion dari lamunannya. Shion sedikit melirik ke cermin, pada mulanya tidak begitu tertarik akan hasil dandanan Ayame, tetapi mau tak mau pandangan matanya tertahan lebih lama di sana. Gaun hitamnya tampak menjuntai di belakang, dengan potongan sederhana, tetapi elegan. Rambutnya diangkat ke atas, memamerkan telinganya yang dihiasi anting rubi dengan ukiran emas. Secara keseluruhan, penampilannya tampak begitu elegan dan berkelas. Ayame memang hebat bisa membuat penampilannya berubah drastis seperti ini.

"Tuan Naruto akan mengajakmu makan di Atmosphere," Ayame mengernyit ketika melihat Shion tampak biasa saja mendengar nama restaurant itu,

"Hei itu restaurant bintang lima paling berkelas di sini, di sana akan ada banyak mata yang melihat dan menilamu, tapi jangan pedulikan mereka," Ayame memutar matanya genit, "Mereka hanya iri karena kau bersama bujangan yang paling diminati." lanjutnya

Bujangan paling diminati? Tanpa sadar Shion memutar matanya, mungkin orang-orang itu terlalu silau akan ketampanan Naruto hingga buta akan semua sifat buruknya. Pintu terbuka dan Iruka masuk,

"Sudah siap?," pengawal berwajah dingin itu sedikit mengangkat alisnya melihat penampilan Shion, tetapi wajahnya tetap datar, " Tuan Naruto sudah menunggu di bawah."

Shion diantar ke ballroom bawah dan Naruto berdiri di sana. Lelaki itu sekilas melemparkan pandangan memuji, tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Di dalam mobilpun dilalui dalam keheningan. Lelaki itu rupanya berniat mempertahankan keheningan sampai ke tujuan. Tetapi Shion tidak tahan, satu-satunya senjata agar dia tidak jatuh dalam pesona Naruto adalah dengan terus menerus melawannya.

"Kenapa kau ajak aku makan malam di luar?," akhirnya Shion memecah keheningan itu dengan pertanyaannya. Naruto menoleh sedikit dan menatap Shion dengan pandangan malas,

"Aku lapar" jawab singkat Naruto

Shion mendengus jengkel mendengar jawaban itu,

"Kau punya 3 koki hidangan internasional di rumahmu," begitu yang sempat Shion dengar dari obrolan para pelayan.

"Aku sedang ingin makan di luar, dan kau….," Naruto menatap Shion dengan tatapan – awas kalau kau berani membantah-, "Kau adalah kekasihku, jadi kau harus mendampingiku"

Tentu saja Shion membantah, "Aku bukan kekasihmu"

"Ya, kau adalah kekasihku. Perempuan yang kutiduri lebih dari satu kali otomatis menjadi kekasihku"

"Bukan!," Shion menyela keras kepala, mukanya memerah mendengar omongan Naruto yang vulgar itu.

"Shion," Naruto mengeluarkan suara mengancamnya yang khas, "Jangan menantangku. Kau tahu aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, suasana hatiku sedang buruk dan aku muak dengan semua perlawananmu. Jadi jangan coba-coba memancing kesabaranku"

"Kalau kau muak denganku seharusnya kau lepaskan aku"

"Tidak," Naruto menjawab cepat, hanya sepersekian detik setelah Shion menutup mulutnya,

"Hentikan Shion, kau tidak akan kulepaskan."

"Kenapa?" tanya Shion

"Kau tahu kenapa.," Naruto jelas tampak jengkel.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu," jawab Shion keras kepala.

"Karena," suara Naruto sedikit menggeram, dan dalam sekejap lelaki itu mencengkeram rahang Shion dengan jemarinya, lembut tetapi mengancam,

"Karena aku sangat suka memasukimu, merasakan kewanitaanmu membungkusku dengan panas, lalu mendengarmu merintih karena orgasmemu. Jelas?" Sangat Jelas. Dan Naruto berhasil membuat Shion terdiam. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka tidak berucap sepatah katapun lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Angel or Devil ~**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di suatu sudut yang gelap sebuah telephone terangkat, Kabuto Yakushi sedang duduk di kursi besarnya sambil merokok. Segelas brandy dengan botolnya yang setengah penuh tampak di sampingnya, tampangnya yang jelek dengan hidung memerah karena mabuk tampak waspada,

"Sudah berhasil?," lelaki itu bertanya cepat. Jeda sejenak, lalu suara dalam di sana menjawab dengan tenang,

"Mereka sudah keluar dari rumah itu. Rencana akan dijalankan nanti ketika mereka pulang."

"Bagus, kabari aku kalau sudah beres."

"Baiklah. Anda tidak akan kecewa karena telah menyewa saya untuk membunuh Naruto Namikaze." Telephone ditutup, dan Kabuto terkekeh dalam kegelapan. Menenggak minumannya, untuk perayaan awal. Naruto Namikaze, musuh besarnya. Lelaki itu sudah menghancurkan bisnisnya dengan ekspansi yang dilakukannya. Dan bukan hanya itu, Kabuto didera oleh perasaan iri dan benci yang luar biasa kepada Naruto. Entah kenapa Naruto diciptakan begitu sempurna, dari segi fisik. Sehingga semua wanita berhamburan untuk berlutut di kakinya. Kabuto dengan wajah jeleknya sudah terlalu sakit hati karena ditolak perempuan, semua perempuan yang mau tidur dengannya hanyalah pelacur-pelacur yang harus dibayar. Naruto Namikaze harus dienyahkan, lelaki seperti itu tidak boleh hidup di dunia ini. Dan malam ini mungkin adalah malam terakhir lelaki itu hidup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued !

A/N :

Yoshhh akhirnya bisa update juga :D

Gimana reader-san, dengan chapter 4nya.. semakin parah kah? Hehhe :P

Okee author tunggu review dari reader-san :3, jika ada saran, kritik atau yang lainnya tolong beri tahu author :D

See You on Next Chapter !^^

Balasan Review :

 **Yellow flash115 :** haha siap.. terima kasih reviewnya

 **Azarya Senju :** heheh gomen gomen kalau lemonnya kurang panas.. dan untuk kronologi yang sebenarnya mungkin akan terjawab seiring jalannya cerita :D

 **Red Army28 :** Hihihi, siaap Senpai dan terima kasih reviewnya

 **N.S LOVER'S :** wkwkwk, siap siap :V sepertinya belum, mana mungkin shion udah nyerah,, dia itu tahan banting lohh :V

 **Mo :** Hehe okeee, terima kasih review nya

 **Guest :** sedikit bocoran saja, yang pasti NaruShion bakal jatuh cinta :p


End file.
